


JACKIE AND WILSON

by nancythewitch



Series: DEEP OCEANS [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Castiel zamieszkali razem i wiodą spokojne życie. Nie będzie to jednak trwać długo, gdyż w ich domu pojawią się dwie niesforne istotki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another life

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to sequel do opowiadania NOCE ZOSTAŁY STWORZONE PO TO BY MÓWIĆ RZECZY KTÓRYCH NIE JESTEŚ W STANIE WYPOWIEDZIEĆ NASTĘPNEGO DNIA. Jeżeli ktoś nie czytał, to proponuję ogarnąć. To samo opowiadanie zamieszczam na moim wattpadzie: nancythewitch  
> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba.

(Jakieś 4 lata później)

 

Dean siedział w kuchni popijając poranną kawę. Chłopak wstał wtedy wyjątkowo wcześnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była sobota. Pierwsze co zauważył po przebudzeniu, to to, że Castiela nie było obok niego. Blondyn westchnął i zaśmiał się krótko. Wiedział, że brunet był rannym ptaszkiem. Czasami krzątał się po kuchni już od wschodu słońca, przez co Dean dostawał kurwicy, ponieważ chłopak nawet nie próbował zachowywać się cicho. Byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, i właśnie to najbardziej ich zaskakiwało.

Dean dopił kawę do końca, po czym wstawił kubek do zlewu i powędrował do łazienki, z zamiarem wzięcia prysznica. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach był już odświeżony, ubrany i czuł się dużo bardziej pobudzony. Wykorzystując nagły przypływ energii postanowił pozmywać naczynia. Niby nic specjalnego, jednak blondyn z całych sił zawsze bronił się przed tym. Ale skoro i tak nie miał nic do roboty, to przynajmniej zajął czymś ręce.

Będąc zbytnio pochłoniętym sprzątaniem nawet nie usłyszał szczęku zamka w drzwiach wejściowych. Zdał sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności dopiero, gdy w przedpokoju coś rąbnęło, po czym z czyichś ust zaczęły padać różne śmieszne przekleństwa. Dean zaśmiał się cicho, wytarł dłonie w starą ścierkę, po czym skierował się w stronę hałasu. Po wyjściu z kuchni chłopak zobaczył Castiela, siłującego się z jakimś wielkim pudłem. Brunet ubrany był w niebieską koszulę, podkreślającą kolor jego oczu i ciemne dżinsowe rurki. Deanowi zrobiło się gorąco na ten widok, zresztą tak jak zawsze. Cas odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Może zamiast obczajać mój tyłek, przyniósłbyś tutaj swój własny i mi pomógł. – chłopak założył dłonie na piersi i wyczekująco tupał prawą nogą

Dean jeszcze raz się zaśmiał, po czym skierował się z stronę bruneta. Bez problemu podniósł pudło i zaniósł je do salonu. Cas powędrował za nim, strzepując ze swojej koszuli niewidzialne drobinki kurzu.

\- W samochodzie są jeszcze zakupy, możesz je przynieść jeżeli masz ochotę. – brunet uśmiechnął się cwanie, po czym zaczął otwierać pudło

\- Dobrze, Księżniczko. – Dean zaśmiał się, kiedy Cas wziął do rąk poduszkę i cisnął nią w jego kierunku

\- Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał!

Blondyn wyszedł z domu zadowolony z siebie, po czym skierował się w stronę swojej Impali. Jak zwykle wyglądała cudownie i Dean w duchu cicho dziękował Bogu za to, że Cas był dobrym kierowcą, bo gdyby tak nie było, nigdy nie dopuściłby go do prowadzenia Dziecinki.

Chłopak wyjął trzy pełne siatki z zakupami, zamknął bagażnik i wrócił do domu. Odłożył wszystko do kuchni, po czym skierował się w stronę salonu. Oparł się ramieniem o framugę drzwi i przyglądał Castielowi, który zawzięcie wyciągał całą zawartość pudła. Powoli stół zapełniał się dziesiątkami książek. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po co Ci te wszystkie tomiska?

Cas spojrzał na niego tak, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

\- Potrzebuję ich do napisania pracy licencjackiej.

Blondyn zaśmiał się.

\- To wygląda, jakbyś obrabował bibliotekę.

Castiel wywrócił oczami, po czym wrócił do wykładania książek.

\- To dla mnie naprawdę ważne. Chcę napisać tę pracę jak najlepiej potrafię, więc nazbieram tyle materiałów, ile zdołam. Zagracę tym mieszkanie, ale obiecuję, że za parę miesięcy wszystko wróci do normy.

Dean cieszył się, że jego ukochany miał swój cel i pragnął go osiągnąć. On sam nie chciał dalej się uczyć, więc po ukończeniu liceum zaczął pracować w warsztacie wujka Bobby'ego. Może i zarobki nie były niesamowicie wysokie, jednak nie mógł narzekać. Robił to, co lubił i dostawał za to pieniądze. Czego chcieć więcej?

Za to Castiel od razu zdecydował się pójść dalej. Przez pierwszy rok uczęszczał na studia dzienne, jednak przez ten czas mieli dla siebie tak mało czasu, że chłopak przeniósł się na studia zaoczne. W połowie trzeciego semestru zdecydowali się zamieszkać razem. Po śmierci ojca, Dean postanowił wysłać swojego brata, Sammy'ego, do szkoły z internatem w Wichita. On natomiast został sam w Lawrence. Przejął dom, w którym się wychowywał, jednak czuł się w nim strasznie samotny. Gdy Cas zgodził się z nim zamieszkać, wszystko zaczęło odzyskiwać kolory. Na początku było ciężko; często się kłócili np. o to jaki kolor ścian powinien być w sypialni lub dlaczego Dean nie chce foteli w salonie. Były to bezsensowne sprzeczki i po dłuższym czasie blondyn zaczął wspominać je z uśmiechem na ustach.

Życie toczyło się swoim własnym torem. Dean jeździł w tygodniu do warsztatu, Cas spędzał co drugi weekend na uczelni, lecz mimo wszystko byli szczęśliwi. Odpowiadało im wspólne życie.

Castiel upuścił jedną z książek, gdy poczuł silne ramiona oplatające go w pasie. Przekręcił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zarzucił Deanowi ręce na szyję. Ucałował go w piegowaty nos i wtulił się w niego jak małe dziecko. Stali tak parę sekund, po czym blondyn podniósł chłopaka, przez co ten odruchowo objął go nogami w pasie. Dean skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro. Brunet spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- No co? Jest ranek i czuję się zawiedziony faktem, że nie obudziłem się z tobą obok. Możemy to jeszcze nadrobić, twoje książki poczekają.

Castiel zaśmiał się głośno, po czym mocniej wtulił się w swojego ukochanego.

\- Jesteś niewyżytym dupkiem, ale i tak Cię kocham.


	2. Family tree

Po nieco "wyczerpującym" poranku Dean nie miał ochoty na nic innego, niż pozostanie w łóżku przez resztę dnia. Z całych sił próbował namówić do tego także Castiela, który mimo jego naprawdę licznych próśb wolał zająć się domem. W ostateczności blondyn postanowił też się za coś wziąć (bo leżenie bez Casa nie miało przecież najmniejszego sensu).

Chłopak postanowił zabrać się za robienie obiadu. W tym celu skierował się do kuchni, w której parę godzin wcześniej zostawił torby z zakupami. Po kolei zaczął wykładać ich zawartość na blat, po czym schował wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy, a pozostawił jedynie składniki potrzebne do zrobienia spaghetti. Dean nie był może najlepszym kucharzem na świecie (ba, dwa razy przez jego wybryki w kuchni dom mógł pójść z dymem, na szczęście Castiel wrócił wcześniej z uczelni i zdążył opanować sytuację), lecz potrafił przygotować proste potrawy, dzięki czemu on i jego chłopak nie poumierali z głodu.

W połowie przygotowywania sosu pomidorowego w kuchni rozdzwonił się telefon Deana. Chłopak wytarł dłonie w zieloną ścierkę leżącą na blacie, po czym odebrał.

\- Halo?

\- Hej Dean. – po drugiej stronie odezwał się lekki, kobiecy głos

\- Hej Jo, co słychać? – blondyn oparł się plecami o blat

Jo była kuzynką Deana. Chłopak często spędzał z nią czas w dzieciństwie. Dosyć dobrze się dogadywali, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dziewczyna była od niego starsza o dwa lata.

\- Wszystko po staremu. Ale nie dlatego dzwonię. Mam do ciebie sprawę. A raczej do ciebie i Casa.

\- Co to za sprawa? – zapytał Dean

\- Wiesz, to raczej nie rozmowa na telefon... - dziewczyna speszyła się lekko

\- Nie ma sprawy. Może wpadniesz dzisiaj do nas? Nie mamy żadnych planów na wieczór, więc będzie miło jeżeli przyjdziesz.

\- Bardzo chętnie Dean. Będę jakoś o osiemnastej, jeżeli wam to nie przeszkadza.

\- Jasne, będziemy czekać.

Po zakończonej rozmowie z kuzynką chłopak wrócił do przygotowywania obiadu. Był tak zaabsorbowany całą tą czynnością, że nie zauważył Castiela wałęsającego się po pomieszczeniu. Blondyn zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności dopiero, gdy skończył gotować.

\- Skończyłeś użerać się z tymi wszystkimi książkami w salonie? – zapytał, wyjmując z kredensu dwa duże talerze

\- Myślę, że tak. Część porozstawiałem na regałach, a resztę przeniosłem do mojego gabineciku, żeby mieć je pod ręką. – brunet usiadł na krześle przy stole i spojrzał zaciekawiony na swojego chłopaka – Tak w ogóle to z kim rozmawiałeś przez telefon?

Dean nałożył dla nich jedzenie, które po chwili znalazło się na stole.

\- Z Jo. Wpadnie dzisiaj do nas. Podobno ma jakąś ważną sprawę do obgadania. – powiedział, siadając naprzeciw Castiela

Cas zabrał się za jedzenie swojej porcji spaghetti.

\- Fajnie. Nie widziałem jej od paru tygodni. – powiedział z pełną buzią

Dean zaśmiał się.

\- Co? – Castiel spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę

\- Wyglądasz uroczo cały upieprzony tym sosem. – blondyn nie przestawał się śmiać

\- Odezwał się ekspert od savoir vivre. – Castiel westchnął i z powrotem zabrał się za jedzenie

 

Punktualnie o osiemnastej w całym domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Dean przeczesał dłonią włosy, by wyglądały w miarę normalnie, po czym poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Przed domem zastał Jo, ubraną z czerwoną skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne jeansy. Chłopak odsunął się od wejścia, żeby ją wpuścić. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym weszła do środka.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie. – kuzynka otoczyła Deana ramionami, chcąc przytulić go na powitanie

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę. – blondyn odwzajemnił uścisk i poprowadził dziewczynę w stronę salonu, w którym znajdował się Castiel

\- Hej. – brunet podszedł do nich rozpromieniony, po czym od razu pochwycił dziewczynę w ramiona – Fajnie, że przyszłaś.

Jo zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Cas.

Po chwili oboje pochłonięci byli już rozmową, więc Dean postanowił zrobić coś do picia. Skierował się do kuchni i zabrał się za przygotowanie kawy. Po mniej-więcej pięciu minutach wrócił do salonu z trzema kubkami napełnionymi parującą cieczą. Blondyn podał każdemu jego naczynie, po czym usiadł obok Castiela.

Jo upiła łyk gorącego napoju i odchrząknęła.

\- Skoro jesteśmy już we trójkę, mogę w końcu przejść do rzeczy. – zaczęła, trzymając kubek w drobnych dłoniach – Mam do was sprawę, a raczej prośbę. I wiem, że to o co was poproszę nie będzie wcale takie proste, ale proszę wysłuchajcie mnie do końca.

Cas i Dean spojrzeli po sobie, po czym skinieniem głowami dali dziewczynie do zrozumienia, by kontynuowała.

\- Wiecie pewnie, że ostatnie lata nie były dla mnie proste. Spieprzyłam sobie życie, chociaż z jednej strony jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Teraz w końcu zaczynam wychodzić na prostą, lecz potrzebuję pomocy. I nie wiem do kogo mam się zwrócić. Dlatego przyszłam do was.

Dean dobrze rozumiał o czym mówi Jo. Niedługo po tym jak chłopak zszedł się z Castielem, dowiedział się od swojego ojca, że Jo zaszła w ciążę. Było to duże zaskoczenie dla całej rodziny i wiele działo się w tamtym czasie. Wszystko się skomplikowało, gdy parę miesięcy później na świat przyszły bliźniaki. Dla wszystkich było to wielkim szokiem. Najgorzej oczywiście miała się Jo, która skazana była na samotne wychowywanie dzieci, gdyż ich ojciec trafił za kratki za wypadek samochodowy pod wpływem alkoholu. Ash, gdyż tak miał na imię, do tamtej pory nie chciał kontaktować się ani z dziewczyną, ani ze swoimi dziećmi. Dean od początku uważał go za złą partię. Nie dość, że był sporo starszy, to śmierdziało od niego wódką i papierosami na kilometr. Bóg wiedział czym jeszcze. W pewnym sensie dobrze się stało, że dzieci nigdy nie poznały swojego ojca.

Jo odłożyła kubek z kawą na stół i zaczęła bawić się swoimi prostymi blond włosami.

\- Ostatnio dużo myślałam nad tym wszystkim. Przez ostatnie lata byłam ciężarem dla rodziców. Oni mają swoje biznesy, swoje życie i nie mam prawa im tego wszystkiego zabierać. Bardzo długo szukałam jakiegoś zajęcia, za które mogłabym zarobić pieniądze, które wystarczyłyby mi na utrzymanie dzieci, lecz nic z tego nie wynikło. Tutaj nie mam szans zarobić jakiejkolwiek kasy. Rozmawiałam z paroma znajomymi i...załatwili mi robotę. Ale nie tutaj, w Lawrence.

Castiel upił łyk swojej kawy.

\- To znaczy, że będziesz pracować poza miastem?

\- Nie...muszę wyjechać trochę dalej. Do Europy.

Dean zakrztusił się własną śliną, a Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to jedyna opcja?

\- Nie możesz tak nagle wyjechać!

\- Może poproś o pomoc Ellen.

\- Zastanów się jeszcze nad tym, bo potem...

\- Okej, chłopaki, stop! – Jo przerwała ich głuche wypowiedzi – Po pierwsze: tak, jestem zdecydowana. Wiem, że może to nie w porządku. Może myślicie, że dramatyzuję, ale wierzcie mi, nie wyjechałabym gdyby nie było to konieczne. Po drugie: nie mogę angażować w to mamy, ona ma za dużo spraw na głowie, w dodatku nie jest już pierwszej młodości. Tata tym bardziej, zresztą doskonale o tym wiesz, Dean, bo pracujesz u niego. Po prostu...najwyższy czas bym stanęła na własne nogi. Lecz muszę was poprosić o coś ostatni raz.

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

\- Wyjadę do Europy po to by pracować. Będę pewnie cały czas harować, ale to nieistotne. Niestety, nie mogę zabrać ze sobą dzieci. Mają dopiero po cztery latka, są za młode, by zmieniać otoczenie. A tam nawet nie miałabym jak się nimi opiekować. Więc...chciałabym was prosić, czy nie zajęlibyście się nimi w czasie mojej nieobecności.

Dean przez chwilę nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Liczył na to, że Cas odezwie się jako pierwszy, jednak chłopak milczał. Po paru długich sekundach sam postanowił zabrać głos.

\- Jo, jesteś moją rodziną, bliską przyjaciółką, i bardzo cię kocham. Ale czuję, że nie jesteśmy odpowiednimi osobami na to „stanowisko". Nigdy nie mieliśmy do czynienia z dziećmi.

Blondynka odwróciła wzrok.

\- Dean, jesteście dobrymi ludźmi. Moim zdaniem to naprawdę wystarczy. Ja po porodzie też nie wiedziałam co mam robić, jak się zachować, lecz radziłam sobie z pomocą otoczenia. Tego nie da się wykuć na pamięć. Proszę was. – dziewczyna przybrała błagający wyraz twarzy – Jesteście jedynymi osobami, które mogą mi pomóc.

Castiel odwrócił się w stronę Deana, po czym poprosił, by porozmawiali sam na sam. Dean powiedział Jo, że zaraz wrócą, po czym wspólnie udali się do przedpokoju. Blondyn skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, po czym westchnął przeciągle.

\- Dean, musimy jej pomóc. – szepnął Castiel, bojąc się, że Jo wszystko usłyszy

Winchester spojrzał na ukochanego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Cas, niby jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Przecież mamy już swoje zajęcia. Ty studiujesz, ja pracuję, pamiętasz? W jaki sposób chcesz to pogodzić z wychowywaniem cudzych dzieci?

\- Przypominam Ci, że studiuję co drugi weekend, dzięki czemu większość tygodnia spędzam w domu. Będę mógł wtedy zająć się dzieciakami. Ty będziesz tylko musiał z nimi posiedzieć jak będę na uczelni.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, po czym przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka.

\- Myślisz, że jeżeli zgodzę się na opiekę nad dziećmi, to wszystko zrzucę na ciebie? Aż tak złym człowiekiem jestem?

Castiel zachichotał cicho.

\- Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz.

\- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem!

\- Dobra, dobra. Wracajmy już.

Castiel pociągnął Deana z powrotem do salonu i trzymając ukochanego za rękę oświadczył:

\- Pomożemy Ci.

Wyraz twarzy Jo zmienił się całkowicie. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby duży kamień spadł jej z serca. Czym prędzej podniosła się z kanapy i skierowała w stronę chłopaków, by móc ich wyściskać.

\- Tak bardzo wam dziękuję.

 

Mimo wszystko, gdy tego samego wieczoru Dean kładł się spać, w jego głowie szumiało od różnorakich myśli, w większości negatywnych. Chłopak bał się, że sobie nie poradzi. Zawsze marzył o założeniu rodziny, jednak nigdy nie myślał o tym całkiem na poważnie. 

Być może najbliższy czas będzie dla mnie najlepszym testem? - pomyślał - Tylko czy przejdę go pozytywnie?

Tamtej nocy nie było dane mu zmrużyć oczu.


	3. Jackie and Wilson

Dzień wyjazdu Jo nadszedł nieubłaganie szybko. Nie, żeby Dean jakoś specjalnie się tym przejmował. Nie...Dean był przerażony. Być może jako nastolatek zajmował się swoim bratem, jednak to miało być coś zupełnie innego. Dwójka dzieci, bliźniaki, z różnymi charakterami i usposobieniami. Widział je może parę razy w życiu i to w dodatku, gdy były jeszcze malutkie. Nic o nich nie wiedział.

Mimo, iż blondyn cały czas panikował, Castiel nie zdawał się tym w ogóle przejmować. Wykonywał codzienne czynności bez większego zaangażowania, powoli przygotowywał dom na przyjazd dzieciaków, uczył się i gromadził materiały do swojej pracy. Był przy tym sobą i nie wykazywał żadnego zdenerwowania. Zadziwiało to Deana, którego ciągle nachodziły wątpliwości.

Jo miała przywieźć dzieci o godzinie szesnastej, gdyż wieczorem wylatywała do Norwegii. Od samego rana w domu trwały gorączkowe porządki i ostatnie poprawki przed nadejściem nowych lokatorów. Panika Deana wzrosła do tego stopnia, że chłopak siedział w kuchni i przez dwie godziny tworzył coś, co wyglądało jak ciasto na naleśniki. Zmartwiony Castiel wszedł do pomieszczenia, podszedł do swojego ukochanego i objął go od tyłu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – szepnął w zagłębienie jego szyi

\- Tak, tak myślę.

\- Dean, spójrz na mnie.

Blondyn posłusznie odłożył wszystko na blat, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka.

\- Co się dzieje? – z oczu Castiela biła troska

\- Nic. Po prostu się martwię.

Castiel westchnął.

\- A ja martwię się o ciebie. Zachowujesz się jak zombie. Czy naprawdę aż tak boisz się tych dzieci? Przecież to nie koniec świata. Być może będzie to dla nas dobra lekcja na przyszłość.

\- Cas, przecież dzieci to odpowiedzialność. Nigdy nie mieliśmy do czynienia z dwójką małych dzieciaków. Nie wiemy jakie są ich potrzeby, zabawy, co mogą jeść, czego nie mogą, nie wiemy jak zorganizować im czas, ani...

\- Czekaj Dean, uspokój się! Teraz robisz z igły widły. Przecież obgadaliśmy wszystko z Jo, pamiętasz? Powiedziała nam najważniejsze rzeczy. Resztę jakoś ogarniemy, przecież nie jesteśmy głupi. Nawet idiota wymyśliłby zabawę dla czterolatka!

Dean wywrócił oczami i z powrotem zabrał się za nieudolne smażenie naleśników. Castiel postanowił dać mu spokój aż do szesnastej lub dopóki chłopak nie puściłby ich kuchni z dymem.

Na szczęście kuchenne eksperymenty Winchestera nie spowodowały większych szkód, dzięki czemu Castielowi spadł kamień z serca. Mimo wszystko część naleśników wyglądała na zjadliwą, przez co chłopcy mieli przynajmniej co zjeść na obiad. Żaden z nich nie był jednak specjalnie głodny, więc odłożyli posiłek na później.

Parę minut przed godziną szesnastą usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Siedzieli wtedy w salonie oglądając jakąś denną komedię. Castiel podniósł się pierwszy i skierował w stronę wejścia, by móc wpuścić gości. Dean po chwili niechętnie podążył za nim. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i czekał, aż brunet otworzy drzwi. Po paru sekundach usłyszał szczęk zamka, a do jego domu weszła Jo wraz z dwoma małymi istotami, trzymającymi ją za dłonie. Dean uważnie przyjrzał się dzieciom.

Pierwszy pokazał się drobny blond chłopczyk, o dużych brązowych oczach. Ubrany był w zieloną jesienną kurtkę i granatowe dżinsy. Jednak uwagę Winchestera przykuła bardziej dziewczynka. Patrzyła na niego jeszcze ciemniejszymi oczami niż jej brat. Na sobie miała różowy, dziewczęcy płaszczyk i duże, ozdobne kozaczki w tym samym kolorze. Długie ciemne blond włosy miała zaplecione w warkocza, który wystawał spod fioletowej czapeczki. W lewej dłoni trzymała brązowego misia, przypominającego z wyglądu kota pomieszanego z psem.

Zwykłe dzieci. Dasz radę. – pomyślał Dean.

Jo przywitała się z chłopakami, po czym puściła drobne rączki dzieci i ściągnęła z pleców duży, napakowany plecak. Podała go Castielowi, który od razu zaniósł go do salonu.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do Deana.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem jak wam dziękować. To musiała być dla was trudna decyzja.

Winchester odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Będzie w porządku. Najważniejsze byś doleciała cała i zdrowa, o resztę się nie martw.

Do przedsionka wrócił Castiel, który od razu podszedł do dzieciaków i przyklęknął przy nich.

\- Ale wy urośliście! Za niedługo będziecie wyżsi od mamy! – zawołał wesoło

Chłopczyk, Wilson, zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Co ty mówisz wujku? To nie jest możliwe.

\- Jak to nie? Ja jestem wyższy od mamy, a jestem tylko trochę starszy od ciebie!

Dean przyglądał się tej scenie z rozbawieniem. Castiel miał rękę do dzieci, nie ma co. Przynajmniej jego częściowa infantylność na coś im się jednak przydała.

Z całej tej sytuacji niezadowolona była tylko Jackie, siostrzyczka Wilsona. Cały czas stała idealnie wyprostowana, ściskała w dłoni swojego misia i bacznie przyglądała się zaistniałej sytuacji. Widać było, że ciężko u niej o zaufanie. Dean czuł, że trudniej będzie ją zadowolić niż roześmianego od ucha do ucha Wilsona.

Castiel jednak się tym nie przejmował. Nie był ani w jednym procencie zestresowany czy cokolwiek w tym rodzaju. Widać było, że obecność dzieci sprawiała mu radość.

\- Pokazać wam wasz pokój? Przygotowałem prawdziwą norę smoka!

Wilsonowi zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Serio?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ja nigdy nie kłamię.

\- Ale super!

Castiel wziął blondyna na barana, złapał Jackie za wolną dłoń i razem pobiegli do pokoju na piętrze. Dean widział, że dziewczynka ani trochę nie tryskała entuzjazmem, lecz mimo wszystko posłusznie podążyła za nimi. Gdy Winchester został sam na sam z Jo, zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Jo poprawiła jasnozielony płaszcz i odchrząknęła.

\- Muszę już lecieć. Mam samolot za dwie godziny i nie mogę spóźnić się na lotnisko.

\- Jasne, jasne. – rzucił Dean

Blondynka miała już wychodzić, gdy Winchester ją zatrzymał.

Dziewczyna już miała zapytać o co chodzi, gdy ten nagle mocno ją objął. Jo zaśmiała się cicho i odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Trzymaj się mała. Jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra, chociaż jesteś ode mnie starsza. – chłopak zachichotał – Po prostu uważaj na siebie, okej? Ze względu na to, że masz do kogo wrócić.

Jo uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ucałowała Deana w policzek.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Ty też na siebie uważaj Dean. Chociaż sądzę, że przy wsparciu Castiela nawet takiemu twardzielowi jak ty uda się okiełznać dwójkę dzieciaków.

Dean dał jej kuksańca w bok.

\- Twardzielowi? Serio?

\- Oj tam, oj tam.

Pożegnali się w dobrych nastrojach. Dean jeszcze przez chwilę stał w przedpokoju, jakby próbował wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. Wiedział, że od tamtej pory wiele rzeczy miało się zmienić. Ta myśl napawała go niepokojem.

Tak, Dean Winchester pierwszy raz od dawna naprawdę się czegoś obawiał.


	4. Daydreamers

Castiel stał oparty o framugę drzwi i patrzył jak dzieci zapoznawały się ze swoim nowym miejscem zamieszkania. Wilson był tak podekscytowany, że nie ukrywał uśmiechu, który cały czas gościł na jego okrągłej twarzyczce. Chłopczyk wesoło wędrował od kąta do kąta, oglądał każdą zabawkę i każdego misia, przyglądał się wszystkiemu z niemałym zachwytem. Na końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na trzech obrazach wiszących nad łóżkami. Przyjrzał im się w skupieniu, po czym przywołał do siebie rozbawionego Castiela.

\- Wujek, co to?

Castiel podszedł do chłopczyka, przykucnął przy nim i zaczął opowiadać, pokazując na poszczególne obrazy.

\- Ten tutaj, to Król Gnomów, pilnujący całej swojej rodziny. Spójrz, jaka jest liczna! Są tu jego córki, synowie, siostry i bracia ze swoimi dziećmi, jego ukochana żona, Królowa Gnomów i wiele, wiele więcej osób! Na tym drugim obrazku zasiadają do kolacji. Wyobraź sobie jaki wielki stół musieli mieć, żeby pomieścić taką zgraję! Oczywiście Król Gnomów zasiada na środku na swoim wielkim, ozdobnym fotelu i rozpoczyna ucztę. Na ostatnim obrazku zaś jest ślub jego najstarszego syna, Akwediusza! Ta dziewczyna trzymająca go za rękę to Amelia, jego narzeczona. Ładna, prawda? Za niedługo Król Gnomów ustąpi z tronu i jego syn wraz z Amelią zajmą jego miejsce.

Wilson słuchał wywodu Castiela jak zaczarowany. Wpatrywał się po kolei w każdy obrazek, jakby chciał uchwycić w nim jak najwięcej szczegółów z historii, którą opowiedział mu brunet.

\- Wujek, to ty to namalowałeś?

Castiel zaśmiał się.

\- Tak. Ale to stare dzieje. Wiesz, gdy byłem trochę starszy od ciebie, marzyłem o zostaniu malarzem. Ale czasem w życiu tak bywa, że nie jest dane nam robić to co kochamy. Tak więc po moich marzeniach zostały same marne malowidła i rysunki.

Wilson naburmuszył się.

\- Ale to jest super! Też bym tak chciał! Niech mnie wujek nauczy!

Blondyn zaczął skakać wokół Castiela. Brunet złapał go i podniósł w powietrze. Mały zaśmiał się głośno i udawał, że był samolotem. Cas poczochrał mu włosy i odłożył go na równy grunt.

\- Jeżeli bardzo chcesz, to nauczę Cię paru rzeczy.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, ale nie teraz. Jest już późno. Może jutro da się coś wykombinować.

Wilson przylgnął do nogi bruneta i spojrzał w jego oczy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Całej scenie przyglądała się mała Jackie, która od dwudziestu minut siedziała na swoim łóżku i nie za bardzo wiedziała co ma dalej ze sobą zrobić. Dziwił ją pozytywny humor jej braciszka, choć dziewczynka wiedziała, że Wilson zawsze był duszą towarzystwa i wszędzie go było pełno.

Ona była całkiem inna. Wolała siedzieć cicho, nie przywiązywać się i zachowywać dystans. Była przyzwyczajona do swojego domku na obrzeżach miasta; do głośnych harców brata, do wiecznie zabieganej mamy, która strasznie się o nich martwiła. Lubiła te dni, gdy przychodziła do nich babcia Ellen i (chociaż bardzo rzadko) dziadek Bobby. Wiedziała, że oboje chcieli im pomóc. Czasami jednak to nie wystarczało. Zdarzały się dni, w których brakowało im jedzenia lub najbardziej podstawowych rzeczy. Czasami Jackie budząc się w środku nocy, kierowała się do pokoju swojej mamy by poprosić ją o kołysankę na dobranoc, lecz gdy tylko uchylała lekko drzwi pokoju, do jej uszu dochodziło ciche, smutne łkanie. Jej mama cierpiała, bo chciała dla nich jak najlepiej. Cierpiała, bo tatuś ich zostawił. A Jackie była zbyt młoda by jej pomóc. Nie wiedziała jak ma się za to zabrać.

Rozmyślania dziewczynki przerwał głos Castiela. Brunet kucał przed jej łóżkiem i wpatrywał się w nią z troską.

\- Jak się czujesz, Jackie?

Szatynka spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi, ciemnymi oczami.

\- Dobrze. – skłamała

\- Czegoś Ci potrzeba? Może jesteś głodna?

Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.

\- Chcę iść spać. Jestem zmęczona.

Castiel pokiwał głową, po czym posłał jej pocieszający uśmiech i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju.

\- Jeżeli czegoś byście potrzebowali, to jestem na dole. No to...miłej nocy. Wyśpijcie się.

Dean siedział w salonie i czytał gazetę. Co z tego, że rano przeglądnął ją chyba z dziesięć razy. Był zestresowany i jedyne czego w tamtej chwili pragnął to zająć czymś ręce i myśli. Zapoznawanie się z prognozą pogody na następne dni przerwał mu Castiel, który dosłownie wdrapał się Deanowi na kolana i przylgnął do niego jak mały kotek. Blondyn zaśmiał się, odrzucił czasopismo w róg pokoju i objął chłopaka rękami w pasie. Brunet zamruczał cicho.

\- Co z dziećmi? – zapytał Dean

\- Poszły spać. – odpowiedział Castiel, chowając głowę w zagłębienie szyi ukochanego

\- Tak wcześnie? Jeszcze nawet osiemnastej nie ma.

\- Były zmęczone. W końcu to tylko dzieci, prawda?

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Castiel oderwał się od jego ramienia by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Po chwili chłopak złączył ich usta w długim, namiętnym pocałunku. Dean zachichotał z aprobatą i wplótł palce we włosy bruneta. Ten jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek, doprowadzając swojego chłopaka do palpitacji serca. Castiel zawsze działał w ten sposób na blondyna. Nieważne, w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli, i tak Dean uważał Casa za ósmy cud świata. Cud, który wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami.

Castiel oderwał się od ukochanego i spojrzał na niego badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Wiesz, że przez najbliższy czas musimy się powstrzymywać, prawda?

\- W jaki sposób?

\- No wiesz... - zaczął Cas, prostując się na kolanach chłopaka – Mniej seksu i te sprawy.

Dean prychnął. Chłopak zrzucił Castiela ze swoich kolan, po czym przygniótł go ciężarem swojego ciała do kanapy, która zabrzęczała niebezpiecznie. Blondyn jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko mocniej przytwierdził ukochanego do mebla.

Castiel zaśmiał się głośno.

\- A to co? Za karę?

Dean zachichotał złośliwie i przyssał się ustami do szyi chłopaka. Zaczął składać na niej drobne pocałunki, w końcu zasysając się na kawałku skóry i tworząc na nim różową malinkę. Castiel syknął.

\- Kuźwa, Dean, przestań bo Cię wyegzorcyzmuję w dziesięciu różnych językach.

Blondyn w końcu uwolnił swojego chłopaka i podniósł się z kanapy, cały czas się śmiejąc. Cas poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Jesteś głupi. I się nade mną znęcasz.

Dean objął chłopaka i pocałował go czule w czoło.

\- Ale kochasz swojego głupka, prawda?

Castiel położył głowę na jego ramieniu i także się rozchmurzył.

\- Najbardziej na świecie.


	5. Just home

Deana obudziło poranne słońce, wkradające się do sypialni przez duże okno naprzeciwko łóżka. Chłopak ziewnął przeciągle, przetarł twarz dłońmi i powoli wstał z posłania. Spojrzał na zegarek, znajdujący się na etażerce obok.

Już jedenasta? – pomyślał i westchnął rozbawiony.

Ostatnio zrobił się z niego straszny śpioch. Chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy nie lubił wcześnie wstawać. To raczej Cas wolał krzątać się od świtu po mieszkaniu.

Blondyn podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej pierwszą lepszą ciemną koszulkę i stare, sprane dżinsy. Powędrował do łazienki i wziął szybki prysznic, by zmyć z siebie ostatnie oznaki rozespania. Gotowy, czysty i odprężony zszedł na dół i skierował się w stronę kuchni, w której urzędował już Castiel. Dean zatrzymał się w progu i przyjrzał swojemu chłopakowi. Mimo, że znali się tak długo, to jego widok nadal wywierał na blondynie duże wrażenie. Tym bardziej, gdy brunet nosił ubrania Deana. Wyglądał wtedy tak seksownie i nieprzyzwoicie. Więc wtedy, ubrany w czarny (o wiele za duży, ale kto by o to dbał) t-shirt z nadrukiem Led Zeppelin i spodnie dresowe, stanowił dla Deana idealną całość. Chłopak mógłby wpatrywać się w niego godzinami, a i tak nie miałby dość.

W pewnym momencie Cas odwrócił się, trzymając w dłoni kubek z parującą jeszcze herbatą i spojrzał na rozmarzonego Deana. Blondyn otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, czerwieniąc się lekko. Zastanawiał się, czy Castiel wyczuł jego obecność. I czy wiedział jak długo go obserwował.

\- Dzień dobry. – powiedział Cas, uśmiechając się lekko

\- Hej. – rzucił zażenowany Dean, drapiąc się po szyi

\- Długo mi się tak przypatrujesz? – zaśmiał się brunet, upijając łyk swojej herbaty

Dean chrząknął.

\- Nieee...no co ty, dopiero zszedłem na dół. – chłopak starał się nie patrzeć na roześmianą twarz Castiela

Brunet pokręcił głową, odłożył kubek na blat i podszedł do Deana. Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnął do długiego, mozolnego pocałunku. Dean mruknął cicho w jego usta, chcąc jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć odległość między nimi. Po chwili Cas oderwał się od Deana. Z jego twarzy cały czas nie schodził szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko twojemu ciągłemu gapieniu się na mnie. Ale czasem mnie przerażasz.

Dean także się zaśmiał.

\- Nawet nie wiesz co mam ochotę teraz z tobą zrobić.

Castiel położył mu palec na usta.

\- Zostawmy to na później. Nie chcę by dzieci cokolwiek usłyszały.

Blondyn zachichotał.

\- Gdzie one w ogóle są?

\- W salonie. Oglądają bajki i jedzą śniadanie. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ugotowałeś coś sam? Bez rozwalania kuchni?

Castiel zaśmiał się i dał mu kuksańca w bok.

\- Kanapki to ja potrafię zrobić idioto. Idź się przywitać, a ja dokończę moją herbatę, która przez ciebie pewnie już dawno wystygła.

Dean westchnął roześmiany i zostawił swojego chłopaka samego w kuchni, a sam skierował się w stronę salonu. Tak jak myślał, zastał w pomieszczeniu dwójkę szkrabów, które siedziały na kanapie i wpatrywały się w ekran telewizora. Jednak gdy Dean wszedł do pomieszczenia, Wilson odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i roześmiał się szczęśliwy. Chłopczyk zsunął się z kanapy i podbiegł do Deana, który przykucnął, by móc go przytulić.

\- Wujeeek! – powiedział, tuląc się do blondyna

\- Co tam, Wilson? Co oglądacie?

\- Bajki. Wujek Cas powiedział, że potem weźmie nas na lody. Pójdziesz z nami, prooosze?

Dean poczochrał mu włosy.

\- Wybacz młody, za niedługo idę do pracy. Ale następnym razem na pewno się z wami wybiorę.

Wilson chwilowo posmutniał, ale zaraz na nowo zaczął się ekscytować. Chłopczyk wyplątał się z objęć Deana i skierował w stronę Jackie, która do tej pory niewzruszona całą sytuacją pochłaniała kanapkę z szynką.

\- Jackie, Jackie! Przywitaj się z wujkiem! – krzyknął, pociągając siostrę za rękaw sukienki

Dziewczynka burknęła coś urażona i wróciła do oglądania bajki.

Wilson pokazał jej język i wrócił do Deana.

\- Przejdzie jej – szepnął mu do ucha maluch – te kobiety..

Dean zachichotał, wziął chłopczyka na barana i powędrował z nim do kuchni. Wilson śmiał się głośno, starając się wydawać przy tym odgłosy podobne do ryku samolotu. Ich zabawę przerwał Castiel, który opierając się o blat przyglądał się ich harcom.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał, podchodząc do tej dwójki

\- Udajemy z wujem samoloty. – powiedział Wilson

Dean zdjął go z barków i postawił na ziemi. Chłopak zaczął skakać wesoło wokół mężczyzn, podśpiewując coś pod nosem.

Castiel zaśmiał się.

\- A ty nie powinieneś przypadkiem już iść do pracy? Wiesz, że Bobby przetrzepie ci tyłek jeżeli się spóźnisz?

Dean nagle się ożywił.

\- No tak! Przecież już ostatnio się spóźniłem! Czekaj, tylko polecę po kluczyki i kupię sobie coś do jedzenia na mieście i...

\- Woohoo, przystopuj blondyneczko – powiedział Cas, łapiąc go za ramię – pomyślałem o tym za ciebie. Wszystko masz na blacie.

Dean spojrzał na kuchenną szafkę. Faktycznie, były na niej kluczyki i starannie zapakowane kanapki.

Winchester uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- Prosiłbyś o kogoś takiego jak ja. – wyszczerzył się Castiel – A teraz chcę nagrodę.

Dean jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął, po czym cmoknął swojego chłopaka w czubek nosa.

\- Naprawdę muszę lecieć. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Blondyn podbiegł do blatu, zabrał potrzebne rzeczy, po czym szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Castiel został w kuchni wraz z Wilsonem, który od ostatnich paru minut przypatrywał się tej dwójce z zaciekawieniem.

Cas westchnął przeciągle, po czym skierował swój wzrok na malca, który cały czas studiował wyraz jego twarzy. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To co, lody?

Wilson przytaknął głową i pobiegł do salonu, by sprowadzić Jackie. Cas przysiadł na skraju stołu, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Naprawdę czuł się jak w domu.


	6. Back in town

Castiel czekał w przedpokoju aż dzieci wezmą wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i dołączą do niego. Chłopak spojrzał w lustro, wiszące nad niewielką garderobą i przeczesał palcami rozwichrzone włosy. Na jego głowie powstał jeszcze większy bałagan, jednak zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Nagle z salonu wybiegł roześmiany Wilson, trzymający w prawej dłoni zabawkę. Był to nieco wyblakły brązowy miś z guziczkami na brzuszku. Chłopczyk podszedł do Castiela i złapał go za nogawkę spodni.

\- Jestem, wujek! – powiedział cały czas się śmiejąc

\- A gdzie Jackie? – zapytał Cas, patrząc w głąb korytarzu

W tym samym momencie pojawiła się Jackie. Dziewczynka nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, lecz po chwili powiedziała cicho:

\- Możemy iść.

I poszli. Cas postanowił, że zabierze dzieci w jedno wyjątkowe miejsce, gdzie zwykle chodził z Deanem, gdy byli o młodsi. Była to niewielka kawiarenka położona w centrum miasta. Dzięki temu można było tam dotrzeć pieszo, nie martwiąc się dłużącym czasem. Miejsce to zwało się The Burning Red, pewnie przez zamiłowanie właściciela do koloru czerwonego. Dominowały w nim głównie dość ciemne odcienie, przeplatane złotymi akcentami. Najładniej jednak wyglądało tam wieczorami, gdy jedynym źródłem światła były porozpalane wszędzie różnych rozmiarów świece i złota lampa, stojąca na szerokim parapecie.

Właściciel, pan Bradbury, był naprawdę miłym i sympatycznym człowiekiem. Castielowi kojarzył się on z wesołym wujkiem, który na każde urodziny przynosił Ci kosz ze słodkościami, a potem opowiadał zwariowane historie ze swojej młodości.

Jednak od jakiegoś czasu władzę w kawiarence sprawowała jego córka, Charlie. Castiel znał ją od czasów gimnazjum, kiedy to przyjaźniła się ona z Deanem. Z tego co pamiętał nigdy nie była zbytnio lubiana, gdyż wyróżniała się w każdym stopniu – uwielbiała wszystko co związane z fantastyką, miała płomiennorude włosy, była niska, bardzo szczupła i lubiła podrywać dziewczyny. Brunet nigdy nie widział jej z jakąkolwiek laską ze szkoły, nie licząc Anny, swojej siostry. Kiedyś miały ze sobą dobry kontakt, jednak Anna znalazła sobie chłopaka i zapomniała o Charlie. Cas był wtedy bardzo na nią zły, ale ruda wciąż powtarzała, że nie ma do tego najmniejszych powodów. Po jakimś czasie temat ucichł, a Charlie oddała się w wir pracy.

Często odwiedzali ją z Deanem. Wiedzieli, że ta z pozoru krucha dziewczyna wewnętrznie była dużo silniejsza od kogokolwiek kogo znali, i że nie przejmowała się kpinami ze strony ludzi.

Cas otworzył drzwi kawiarenki, które zaskrzypiały cicho, i puścił dzieci przed sobą, by mogły powoli rozejrzeć się po miejscu, w którym się znajdowały. Wilson zaciekawiony oglądał salę, zatrzymując wzrok na każdym zakamarku pomieszczenia chociaż na dłuższą chwilę. Jego oczy zaszkliły się z zachwytu. Chłopczyk odważnym krokiem podążył do stolika znajdującego się tuż przy oknie z widokiem na ulicę i zwrócił się w stronę Castiela.

\- Tutaj chcę siedzieć, wujek!

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał w kierunku Jackie, która jedynie stała sztywno i skinęła lekko głową, jakby odpowiadając na jego nieme pytanie. Po chwili dziewczynka podążyła w kierunku brata, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Castiel zrobił to samo.

Po paru minutach z zaplecza wyłoniła się drobna dziewczyna z burzą rudych włosów. Była ubrana w niebieski sweter z długim rękawem i czerwone ogrodniczki ze zwisającymi z bioder szelkami. Tanecznym krokiem podążyła w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedział Castiel wraz z dziećmi. Brunet uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wstał z krzesła.

\- Charlie, miło Cię widzieć! – chłopak rozwarł ramiona w ramach powitalnego uścisku

Rudowłosa odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, po czym rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Dziewczyna była tak drobna, że Cas mógłby przez przypadek ją przygnieść.

\- Fajnie, że wpadłeś. – Charlie oderwała się od Casa i odetchnęła głęboko – I widzę, że tym razem masz towarzystwo. – skierowała swój ciepły wzrok na dzieci

\- Um, tak...Charlie, poznaj Wilsona i Jackie.

\- Dzień dobry. – powiedziały chórem dzieci

\- Witajcie. – ruda zwróciła się do nich z uśmiechem – Cieszę się, że wpadliście do naszej kawiarenki. Jako, że jesteście tu pierwszy raz, proponuję Wam deser na koszt firmy.

Wilson rozdziawił usta.

\- Jaki chcemy? – zapytał zaskoczony chłopczyk

\- Jaki chcecie. – odpowiedziała roześmiana Charlie

\- A wujek Castiel też?

\- Jasne, że tak!

\- Charlie... - Castiel chciał się wtrącić, jednak dziewczyna od razu mu przerwała

\- Wujku Castielu, proszę się nie kłócić, to rozkaz! – rudowłosa starała się zrobić poważną minę – To co powiedzą nasi młodzi przyjaciele, to świętość!

Castiel wywrócił oczy.

\- Niech Ci będzie, ale następnym razem Ci się oberwie.

Charlie dała mu prztyczka w nos, po czym zwróciła się do dzieci.

\- To co, idziemy wybrać coś dobrego?

Wilson od razu zeskoczył z krzesła uradowany, wykrzykując coś wesoło i podbiegł w stronę lady, przy której znajdowało się stanowisko z lodami. Jackie nadal siedziała na krzesełku, jakby zakłopotana całą sytuacją. Charlie przykucnęła przy jej krzesełku.

\- Na co ma panna ochotę? – zapytała, patrząc w oczy dziewczynce

Jackie spuściła wzrok na swoje złączone rączki.

\- Sama nie wiem.

Charlie uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Lubisz lody?

\- Wolę coś ciepłego.

\- Gorąca czekolada? – zaproponowała Charlie, na co dziewczynka podniosła głowę zaciekawiona

\- Okej. – szepnęła

Castiel przypatrywał się całej scenie z rozdziawionymi ustami. Chłopak mógł przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy widział cień uśmiechu na twarzyczce Jackie. To bardzo go zaskoczyło.

Charlie złapała młodszą podopieczną za małą dłoń i pomogła jej zejść z krzesła, po czym poprowadziła ją w stronę lady, przy której stał zniecierpliwiony Wilson.

\- A wujek co chce? – zapytała Charlie w połowie drogi

\- Herbatę z miodem. Z dużą ilością miodu. – rzucił Castiel, po czym usiadł na swoim siedzeniu i przypatrywał się dzieciom, które zafascynowane wsłuchiwały się w każde słowo wypowiedziane z ust rudowłosej

Po dwóch kubkach herbaty, kubku gorącej czekolady i lodach miętowych Castiel wraz z dziećmi pożegnali się z Charlie i opuścili budynek. Brunet zaproponował im odwiedzenie tamtejszego parku, który znajdował się niedaleko kawiarenki. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, żadne z nich nie miało co do tego zastrzeżeń.

W drodze do wyznaczonego miejsca Cas wysłuchał monologu Wilsona na temat tego jak bardzo spodobała mu się Charlie. Z twarzy chłopczyka nie schodził uśmiech, co bardzo uspokajało Castiela. Nawet Jackie wydawała się być spokojniejsza i mniej spięta niż wcześniej.

Cała trójka doszła do jednej z brązowych drewnianych ławek i usiadła na niej. Dzieci od razu opadły na oparcie. Wilson nie zaprzestawał swojego wywodu na temat rudowłosej, za to Jackie uniosła twarz ku niebu i zaczęła przyglądać się śnieżnobiałym obłokom. Castiel starał się słuchać tego, co mówił chłopczyk, jednak nie było to takie łatwe, ponieważ w tamtym momencie brunet dryfował myślami w zupełnie innym miejscu.

\- No, Cassie, Cassie! Co ja widzę, tak wcześnie dorobiłeś się swoich brzdąców!

Castiel został wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań przez boleśnie znajomy głos. Wilson zaprzestał swojej opowieści i tak jak pozostała dwójka spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny, który stał przy ich ławce. Był to niski, dobrze zbudowany chłopak, na oko w wieku Castiela. Miał brązowe zaczesane do tyłu włosy i miodowe oczy. Ubrany był w niebieskie sprane dżinsy i zieloną kurtkę, spod której wystawał kołnierz wiśniowej koszuli. Na jego twarzy gościł cwany uśmieszek, ten sam, który Cas tak dobrze znał.

\- Po co tu przyjechałeś? – zapytał zdenerwowany

Brunet wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Stęskniłem się za moim ukochanym kuzynem. Czy już nie można odwiedzić rodziny?

Castiel nie odpowiedział, tylko ślepo wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.

Tamten nagle zmienił obiekt swojego zainteresowania i skierował swój wzrok na dzieci.

\- Witajcie. Przepraszam, że wpadłem tak nagle, ale może poznalibyśmy się lepiej?

Castiel spiorunował chłopaka wzrokiem.

\- Daj im spok...

\- Spokojnie, Cassie! Włos im z głowy nie spadnie! – zapewnił chłopak, kucając przy dzieciach

\- No, to jak się nazywacie? – zapytał

Dzieci spojrzały na siebie nawzajem, zakłopotane.

Jackie zdecydowała, że odezwie się pierwsza.

\- Jestem Jackie...a to mój brat Wilson. – powiedziała nieśmiało, wpatrując się w miodowe oczy mężczyzny

Ten tylko pokiwał głową i poszerzył swój uśmieszek.

\- Jakie dobre dzieci. – szepnął – No cóż, teraz moja kolej by się przedstawić. Niektórzy tutaj kiedyś nazywali mnie Skrzydlatym Głąbem, ale bardziej znany jestem jako Gabriel Novak. I wiecie co? Mam nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy.


	7. Unwanted past

Dean uwielbiał swoją pracę. Warsztat samochodowy był czymś, o czym zawsze skrycie marzył. Już od dziecka przejawiał zainteresowanie tym tematem. Parę razy nawet próbował pomówić o tym z ojcem, oczywiście gdy ten był w stanie mniej-więcej trzeźwym, a zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Ten jednak zbywał go machnięciem ręki. Mimo to młody Winchester nie dawał za wygraną. Nie pozwalał, by jego pasja zaniknęła i starał się ją jak najbardziej rozwijać.

Praca w warsztacie wujka Bobby'ego była dla Deana życiową szansą. Chłopak dostał ją przez zwykły przypadek. Jednego dnia, pod koniec nauki w liceum odwiedził wujka wraz z ojcem. Mężczyźni zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali, siedząc w domu, za to Dean kręcił się wokół opustoszałego warsztatu. Lubił tam przychodzić, gdy był bardzo młody i niedoświadczony (i gdy jego ojciec za dużo wypił). Czasem próbował podczas nieobecności Bobby'ego szperać pod maskami samochodów, jednak musiał być przy tym bardzo ostrożny.

Tamtego dnia przechadzając się między mniej lub bardziej popsutymi maszynami zauważył coś. Coś wartego uwagi. Zaciekawiony chłopak podszedł bliżej i zaczął robić dokładne oględziny błękitnego Dodge Challengera z 1972 r. Doszedł do wniosku, że spokojnie udałoby mu się go naprawić z takim poziomem umiejętności jaki posiadał, więc zabrał się do roboty. Praca przy aucie sprawiła mu tyle frajdy, że chłopak nie zauważył wujka, który od dłuższego czasu przyglądał mu się opierając się o maskę innego samochodu. Bobby odchrząknął na tyle głośno, by Dean mógł oderwać się od nawału pracy. Blondyn gwałtownie się odwrócił, jakby właśnie przyłapano go na robieniu czegoś niedozwolonego. Był przekonany, że zaraz dostanie siarczysty wykład na temat traktowania czyjejś własności. Był na to przygotowany. Jednak wujek zamiast krzyczeć zaczął się śmiać i podszedł do chłopaka, po czym poklepał go po plecach i spojrzał na samochód, który wydawał się odżywać na nowo. Dean był zdezorientowany. Całe jego zdenerwowanie minęło jednak, gdy Bobby zaproponował mu pracę w warsztacie.

To jedno przypadkowe zdarzenie sprawiło, że Dean całkiem inaczej zaczął postrzegać siebie samego. Chłopak, który dzieciństwo musiał zamienić na opiekowanie się młodszym bratem i wiecznie pijanym ojcem, wreszcie uwierzył, że osiągnie w życiu to, czego od zawsze pragnął. Blondyn obwiniał się za pijaństwo swojego rodziciela, za to, że Sammy był wyśmiewany w szkole, a nawet za śmierć własnej matki. Starał się być silny – przede wszystkim dla brata, który potrzebował go najbardziej na świecie. Jednak maska, za którą ukrywał cały swój ból zaczęła pękać. Właśnie wtedy w jego świecie pojawił się Castiel Novak. Nieskazitelny anioł, który zdjął z jego twarzy pokruszoną maskę i powiedział, żeby nigdy więcej się nie ukrywał, bo był dobrym, wrażliwym człowiekiem, który się zagubił. A on pomógł mu odnaleźć drogę.

Po tych wszystkich latach wciąż pomagał.

Dean zawsze zazdrościł Castielowi ogromnej, kochającej rodziny. Zazdrościł mu biesiadnie obchodzonych świąt, podczas gdy on sam siedział z Samem przed telewizorem i jadł pudding z plastikowego kubka. Nieraz Cas wymykał się ze swojego domu późnym wieczorem przez okno balkonowe i przychodził do Deana, przynosząc ze sobą zachowane wcześniej małe porcje świątecznych potraw. Siadali wtedy przed wygasłym kominkiem, zapalali parę świec i składali sobie życzenia przy wpadającym przez zardzewiałe okno blasku księżyca.

Blondyn potrzebował prawdziwej rodziny. Bał się, że Castiel stanie się jedynie jej marną imitacją. Prześladował go strach, gdyż kochał bruneta i nie przetrwałby bez niego. Nienawiść do samego siebie sprawiła, że Dean wątpił w jego uczucia. Bo któż mógłby pokochać kogoś jego pokroju? Tylko ślepy wariat. A Castiel miał przecież doskonały wzrok i był niespotykanie mądrym człowiekiem.

 

Winchester wracał właśnie z warsztatu. Był wczesny wieczór, słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Koniec września to czas rozpoczynającej się złotej jesieni, którą Dean szczerze lubił. Gdy był młodszy zabierał Sama o takiej porze roku do parku, by mogli tam razem bawić się wśród opadłych, kolorowych liści. Mały Sam był wtedy najszczęśliwszy, a co za tym idzie, Dean choć na chwilę czuł się lepiej.

Chłopak wjechał na parking znajdujący się przed domem. Ich wspólnym domem. Wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i wyszedł z samochodu, po czym dokładnie zamknął drzwi. Chłodne powietrze owiało jego twarz, na co blondyn odetchnął głęboko. Tak, to była zdecydowanie jego ulubiona pora roku.

W wejściu do domu czekał już na niego roześmiany Wilson. Chłopczyk biegał po przedpokoju, trzymając w rączce miniaturowy samochodzik. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że jest to jakiś model Chevroleta. Mały blondyn odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, gdy tylko Winchester zamknął je za sobą. Pośpiesznie położył autko na podłodze i podbiegł do mężczyzny.

\- Wujek, wujek! – powiedział, tuląc się do jego nogi

Dean poczochrał mu włosy.

\- Cześć Wilson, dobrze Cię widzieć! – uśmiechnął się do malca – Gdzie reszta rodzinki?

\- Jackie bawi się lalami na górze, a wujek jest w waszym pokoju.

Dean zmarszczył czoło.

\- Czemu nie jest z wami?

\- Chciał się położyć. Powiedzieliśmy, że będziemy grzeczni i poprosiłem go czy mógłbym na ciebie poczekać tutaj.

\- Rozumiem. Idź do siostry, może potrzebuje pomocy przy lalkach.

Wilson oburzył się.

\- Lale są dla bab!

Winchester zaśmiał się głośno, po czym wziął chłopczyka na ręce.

\- Wiem, że są dla bab! Ale wiesz ile one mają z tego frajdy? Może lalki Jackie potrzebują podwózki? Jeśli tak, to zawieziesz je gdzieś swoim super autem. – powiedział, kierując się w stronę schodów, po drodze podnosząc z podłogi samochodzik

\- No dooobraaa.

Gdy dotarli na górę Dean postawił chłopczyka na podłodze i oddał mu zabawkę.

\- Bawcie się grzecznie. Jak czegoś będziecie potrzebować to jesteśmy w pokoju obok. – ostatni raz pogłaskał chłopczyka po głowie, po czym zaczekał aż ten wszedł do pomieszczenia i przymknął drzwi

Dean natomiast skierował się do sypialni, gdzie miał nadzieję zastać Castiela. Chłopak wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odłożył klucze od Impali do małego pudełka na komodzie i powoli podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał Cas. Dean przysiadł na skraju, by móc być jak najbliżej. Brunet był odwrócony plecami do Winchestera, jednak ten i tak wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Blondyn pogładził swojego chłopaka po ramieniu, napierając na nie, czym samym zmusił Castiela do odwrócenia się na plecy. Chłopak zrobił to niechętnie. Dean przeniósł swoją dłoń na twarz bruneta, po czym zauważył, że ten ma mocno zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Cas? – zapytał cicho, jednak chłopak nadal starał się na niego nie patrzeć – Cas, co się stało?

Brunet w końcu spojrzał na Deana swoimi zaszklonymi od łez oczami.

\- On...on wrócił.

Winchester nie rozumiał.

\- Gabriel...on tu przyjechał, dzisiaj go widziałem, był w parku. Dlaczego on tu wrócił, miał...chciałem żeby odszedł na dobre.

Brunet wybuchnął głośnym płaczem. Dean podniósł chłopaka do siadu i otoczył go ramionami, szepcząc mu do ucha kojące słowa. Już od dawna nie widział Castiela w takim stanie. Ostatni raz musiał uspokajać go w ten sposób, gdy to się stało.

Cas schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi swojego chłopaka i jeszcze mocniej do niego przylgnął. Po paru minutach płacz ustał, a sam chłopak odczuwał jedynie przerażającą pustkę i odrętwienie.

\- To wszystko...to wróciło, Dean. Nie mogę zapomnieć. Nie dam rady.

Winchester odsunął od siebie chłopaka i chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Nie mów tak. Kiedyś się z tym pogodzisz i przestaniesz się obwiniać. A Gabriela zostaw mi. Jeżeli się chociażby do ciebie zbliży to obiję mu tę jego śliczną buźkę.

\- Nie, to nie ma sensu. – Cas pokręcił głową – On i tak znajdzie sposób...jest idiotą, ale nie jest głupi. I tak znajdzie sposób żeby się ze mną skontaktować.

Dean westchnął głęboko. Był wściekły, strasznie wściekły, ale też zaniepokojony, bo wiedział, że Castiel ma rację.

\- Poradzimy sobie. Razem. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. – blondyn pocałował chłopaka w czoło – I nigdy nie winiłem Cię za to co się wtedy stało. Niczemu nie byłeś winien. – tym razem złożył pocałunek na jego żuchwie

Castiel spuścił głowę.

\- Nie jestem wart twojej uwagi, Dean.

Blondyna zszokowały te słowa. Przecież to on od lat czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. To była jego rola. To Cas za każdym razem pomagał mu zapomnieć o złych myślach.

Dean zamrugał szybko oczami, by odpędzić napływające do nich łzy. Chłopak pokręcił ledwo widzialnie głową, po czym złożył pocałunek na ustach bruneta. Nie był on natarczywy, brutalny czy szybki. Winchester chciał po prostu przekazać chłopakowi to, czego nie wyrażą żadne słowa. A Cas najprawdopodobniej zrozumiał. Po paru sekundach brunet mocniej przylgnął do mężczyzny i pogłębił pocałunek, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na biodrach blondyna. Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował jego bliskości, poczucia bezpieczeństwa i zaufania. W ramionach ukochanego odnajdywał to wszystko. Tym był właśnie jego prawdziwy dom.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów – szepnął zasapany Dean – bo możesz mówić wszystko, za wyjątkiem tego, że nie jesteś mnie wart. To absurd. Pomagałeś mi podnieść się z dołka niezliczoną ilość razy, darzyłeś mnie nie tylko miłością, ale także wierną przyjaźnią. Byłeś i jesteś najpiękniejszym darem, który otrzymałem od Boga, jeżeli on w ogóle istnieje. – chłopak zachichotał, co sprawiło, że Cas także się rozluźnił – Byłbym głupcem nie doceniając tego co mam.

Brunet pogładził chłopaka po policzku, po czym pocałował go po raz kolejny, jednak tym razem było to jedynie ledwo wyczuwalne muśnięcie warg.

W tym momencie drzwi do pokoju powoli się uchyliły, a w progu stanęły dwie małe sylwetki. Dean i Cas odsunęli się od siebie na bezpieczną odległość, jednak oboje mieli mocne rumieńce i rozwichrzone na wszystkie strony włosy. Dzieci spojrzały na nich badawczo.

\- Co słychać dzieciaczki? – zaczął niezręcznie Dean

\- Mówiłeś wujek, że jak coś będziemy chcie... - zaczął Wilson, jednak przerwała mu Jackie

\- Nie kłóciliście się, prawda?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni takim pytaniem, tym bardziej, że padło ono z ust dziewczynki. Jackie miała speszoną minę, jednak jej wyraz twarzy wskazywał na coś jeszcze. Niepokój? Smutek? Dean nie do końca wiedział jak powinien to zinterpretować.

Castiel zeskoczył z łóżka, otarł twarz z resztek łez i przyklęknął przed dziećmi, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko.

\- No jasne, że nie. Dlaczego tak pomyślałaś, słońce?

Jackie zawstydzona wzruszyła ramionami. Na jej bladej twarzyczce ukazał się lekki rumieniec.

\- Jesteście głodne? – zapytał Dean, próbując zmienić temat

Wilson przytaknął żwawo głową.

\- To może zrobimy tosty z czymś smacznym? Ja omijam kuchnię szerokim łukiem, ale wujek jest najlepszym kucharzem na świecie! Jeżeli go ładnie poprosimy, to z pewnością nas czegoś nauczy!

Wilson podskoczył podekscytowany.

\- Serio?

Dean zszedł z łóżka i zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Aż tak dobry nie jestem, ale mogę spróbować.

\- Wujek, proszę! – chłopczyk zrobił maślane oczka

Cas spojrzał na Jackie, która nadal była nieco onieśmielona.

\- Bardzo prosimy. – szepnęła, uśmiechając się lekko

\- No właśnie, wujek, prosimy! – Castiel starał się udawać głos dziecka, co wyszło mu fatalnie, jednak brzmiało całkiem zabawnie

Dean zaczął się zastanawiać.

\- Hmmm...No dobra! – powiedział, po czym złapał Wilsona pod lewą pachę, Jackie pod prawą i skocznym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju, niosąc ze sobą roześmiane dzieci

\- A ja? – Cas udał oburzenie

\- A ty to możesz co najwyżej postawić wodę na herbatę. – zażartował Dean, na co brunet pokazał mu język i zachichotał

I w ten sposób całą czwórką zabrali się za robienie tostów. Na szczęście Castiel trzymał się z dala od kuchenki, dzięki czemu wszyscy byli spokojniejsi, a ich budżet nie musiał martwić się o kolejne parę tysięcy na naprawę domu.


	8. Science of need

Nadszedł długo (nie)wyczekiwany przez Deana weekend. Był początek października. Powietrze stało się niezwykle chłodne. Z drzew zaczęły opadać liście, które wspólnie tworzyły na chodnikach kolorowe mozaiki. Winchester wiedział co to oznacza.

Castiel siedział właśnie w ich wspólnej sypialni i przeglądał materiały, które były mu potrzebne do napisania pracy licencjackiej. Chłopak długo spierał się z Deanem o to, by pomógł mu je tam przytaszczyć, lecz koniec końców mężczyzna zgodził się. Tak więc brunet postanowił dokładnie przejrzeć wszystkie zgromadzone przez siebie książki by ustalić, które powinien zabrać ze sobą na uczelnię. Chłopak miał zajęcia na godzinę szesnastą, dlatego miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Dean miał zamiar go podwieźć, jednak Cas uparł się, że woli pojechać pociągiem, gdyż nie chciał męczyć Jackie i Wilsona podróżą. Później Novak miał przenocować u swojego znajomego ze szkoły średniej, Balthazara, który mieszkał niedaleko jego uczelni. Wrócić do domu miał dopiero w niedzielę, późnym wieczorem.

Oznaczało to, że Dean miał spędzić cały weekend z dzieciakami. Nie, żeby się stresował czy coś w tym rodzaju. Winchester był chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów! Nie miał pojęcia jak sobie poradzi z tak trudnym zadaniem. Co prawda miał on parę pomysłów, z jego perspektywy naprawdę dobrych, jednak prysły one wraz z ulewnym deszczem, który zaskoczył mieszkańców Lawrence.

O godzinie jedenastej Castiel wyszedł z sypialni, trzymając w lewej dłoni torbę, w której znajdowały się książki i zapasowe ubrania na przebranie, a w prawej swój lekko wygnieciony prochowiec. Chłopak zszedł na dół, zostawił rzeczy w przedpokoju i wszedł do salonu, w którym aktualnie przebywały dzieci. Wilson bawił się swoim miniaturowym samochodzikiem, a Jackie rysowała coś leżąc na dywanie. Cas podszedł do dziewczynki i uklęknął obok niej. 

\- Co tam rysujesz? - zapytał, zaglądając jej przez ramię

Blondynka spojrzała na niego, po czym wróciła do pracy.

\- Konika. - odparła - Bardzo lubię koniki.

Castiel poklepał ją lekko po plecach i wstał, otrzepując spodnie z niewidzialnego kurzu.

\- Wujek Dean pewnie mówił Wam, że wyjeżdżam na weekend, prawda? - dzieci spojrzały na niego i pokiwały lekko głowami - Wrócę jutro wieczorem. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie słuchać wujka. Jeżeli będziecie grzeczni, to w poniedziałek zrobię wam fajną niespodziankę. Co wy na to?

\- Tak! Tak! Tak! - zaczął krzyczeć rozentuzjazmowany Wilson

Jackie lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Castiel pożegnał się z dzieciakami, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Na korytarzu zastał Deana, opierającego się o szafę. Chłopak najwyraźniej na niego czekał. Brunet podszedł do niego i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Blondyn wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym oplótł swojego chłopaka ramionami w pasie i mocno go do siebie przyciągnął. Ich pocałunek się pogłębił. 

Cas najchętniej zostałby wtedy w domu. Spędziłby cały weekend z dziećmi i Deanem.

Jednak nauka była w tamtej chwili jego priorytetem. A Dean szanował jego wybór.

Winchester odsunął się od chłopaka tylko po to, by złożyć lekki pocałunek na jego nosie.

\- Najchętniej w ogóle nie wypuszczałbym Cię z domu - wyszeptał - ale nie mogę być samolubnym dupkiem. Chcę tylko żebyś na siebie uważał. I żebyś zadzwonił jak tylko dojedziesz na miejsce.

Castiel zachichotał lekko.

\- Masz to jak w banku. A tak w ogóle to bądź dzisiaj pod telefonem, bo Jo napisała mi, że zadzwoni wieczorem. Pozdrów ją ode mnie jak coś.

Dean przytaknął, po czym wypuścił Castiela z objęć. Chłopak podszedł do szafki, podniósł z niej prochowiec bruneta, po czym pomógł mu go ubrać. Novak zabrał swoją torbę, wyliczając w głowie czy wziął wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

Dean zbliżył się do chłopaka, po czym zaczął poprawiać kołnierzyk jego koszuli. Castiel posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, na co Dean spojrzał na niego udając oburzenie.

\- Pan magister nie może mieć rozpiętej koszuli! Nie wypada!

Castiel zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Najpierw pozwól mi skończyć te studia, a potem pomyślimy o magistracie. Ale dzięki, że się o mnie troszczysz.

Dean posłał mu jeden z tych swoich firmowych uśmiechów.

\- Dobra, wypad z mieszkania, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę i zaciągnę Cię z powrotem do sypialni.

Castiel przewrócił oczami, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi. 

\- Życzę Ci miłego weekendu z dzieciakami!

I już go nie było.

A Dean zaczął przeklinać w myślach i siebie, i nadchodzące kłopoty.


	9. Domestic stuff

Podstawą udanego związku jest przyjaźń. To najczęściej z niej rodzi się jedno z najpiękniejszych i najsilniejszych uczuć, jakie jest w stanie na zawsze połączyć dwójkę ludzi.

Przyjaźń sama w sobie jest pojęciem względnym, gdyż każdy traktuje ją w inny sposób. W relacjach międzyludzkich zachodzi dziwna dwuznaczność, objawiająca się nadmierną troską o drugiego człowieka. Często jest ona źle interpretowana. Jednak nie jest to wcale błąd ludzki. Bo w jaki sposób odgadnąć uczucia drugiej osoby i jej szczere intencje wobec nas? Czy przypadkiem zbyt często nie mylimy troskę z nadopiekuńczością, a opiekuńczość z zazdrością?

Czasem by okazać drugiej osobie szacunek musimy pozwolić jej podejmować własne decyzje, nawet jeżeli nie są one dla nas zbyt rozważne. Właśnie o to chodzi w związku - by być szczerym wobec ukochanego człowieka, ale i przede wszystkim wobec siebie.

Dean Winchester wiedział o tym najlepiej. On i Castiel przeszli razem więcej niż jakakolwiek inna para, którą znali. Często mieli odmienne zdania, kłócili się i mieli różne wyobrażenia na temat swojego związku, jednak rozumieli, że właśnie na tym on polegał. I że należało być z tym drugim człowiekiem bez względu na konsekwencje, bo miłość nie zwraca na nie uwagi.

 

Tuż po wyjeździe Castiela w domu zapanowała głucha cisza. Nagle cała energia ulotniła się, zostawiając jedynie swoje marne resztki gdzieś w salonie, w którym przebywały dzieci. Dean udał się za to do kuchni, by móc przygotować sobie kawę. Pragnął zabrać się za coś mocniejszego, jednak wiedział, że w tamtej chwili byłaby to najgłupsza rzecz jaką w życiu by zrobił. Dał Castielowi słowo. Dał je także Jo. Nie mógł ich zawieść. Musiał dać z siebie wszystko.

A to nie było łatwe zadanie.

Chłopak wyciągnął z szafki swój ulubiony ciemnozielony kubek i nasypał do niego dwie łyżeczki kawy, po czym nalał wody do czajnika i postawił go na gazie. Następnie oparł się o kredens i przez mniej więcej trzy minuty oczekiwał aż w kuchni rozniesie się przeraźliwy pisk czajnika. Gdy to nastąpiło, mógł w końcu nalać gorącej wody do kubka i cieszyć się aromatycznym zapachem parzonych ziaren. Jego spokój jednak nie trwał długo, gdyż po chwili spędzonej nad obmyślaniem planu dnia poczuł, że coś, a raczej ktoś, szarpie za nogawkę jego spodni.

Winchester spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Wilsona z niemiłosiernie poszarpanymi włosami. Chłopakowi ten widok od razu skojarzył się z wiecznie niesforną czupryną Castiela.

\- Co robisz wujek? - zapytał chłopczyk, cofając się o krok

\- Właśnie piłem kawę - powiedział, odkładając kubek na blat - i zastanawiałem się jak spędzimy dzień.

\- Na dworze jest brzydko. - rzucił blondynek

Dean zamyślił się.

\- Tak, mówili że cały weekend ma padać. Ale w domu też jest sporo fajnych rzeczy. Moglibyśmy wspólnie porysować, co ty na to? Jackie lubi rysować, prawda?

Wilson zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Lubi. W domu cały czas rysuje. Mama jest czasem zła, ale potem jej przechodzi.

\- Rysowanie jest bardzo fajne. Nie ma się o co złościć. - powiedział Dean - Idź po siostrę i przynieś kredki, porysujemy na stole, będzie wygodniej.

Chłopczyk pokiwał energicznie głową, po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Dean podszedł do stołu i zebrał z niego parę brudnych naczyń, by móc zrobić więcej wolnego miejsca. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wrócił Wilson, trzymając w ramionach opakowania kredek, farbek i blok techniczny. Tuż za nim szła Jackie, ściskając w rączkach kartkę papieru i ołówek. Dziewczynka podeszła do krzesła, wdrapała się na nie i bez słowa na nowo zabrała się za tworzenie swojego dzieła. Za to Wilson rozpętał wokół siebie totalny chaos, rozkładając wszystkie rzeczy na stole i robiąc przy tym niemały bałagan. Dean ustawił sobie krzesło tak, by móc być między dziećmi. Wyrwał kartkę z bloku, który praktycznie zamarł w półzwisie na krawędzi stołu, najprawdopodobniej odrzucony na bok przez Wilsona. Winchester spojrzał na dzieci. Mimo wszystko były nadzwyczaj skupione podczas pracy (mimo iż ich stanowiska pracy bardzo się od siebie różniły).

Ten dziecięcy spokój zawsze go zadziwiał. W ten sam sposób zachowywał się Sam gdy był mały (chociaż na co dzień i tak nie można było go zaliczyć do ruchliwych dzieci). Dean starał się w jakikolwiek sposób go "rozruszać", jednak młodszego Winchestera nie interesowała ani piłka nożna, ani jakakolwiek inna aktywność fizyczna. Przez jakiś czas to naprawdę irytowało Deana. Jednak po latach zrozumiał, że jego brat po prostu taki był.

Tak więc wtedy, gdy przebywał wśród dwójki bardzo różniących się od siebie dzieci, też to zrozumiał.

Wilson z uwagą konstruował coś na papierze. Nawet z bliskiej odległości nie można było stwierdzić co takiego wychodziło spod jego ręki. Dean bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się co siedzi w jego małej, dziwacznej główce.

Za to Jackie zachowywała się jakby od początku wiedziała, co pragneła stworzyć. Jej ruchy były wyraźnie zaplanowane, pozbawione najmniejszej nuty chaosu. Dean wpatrywał się jak zaczarowany w to, co powoli pojawiało się na kartce. W pewnym momencie Jackie gwałtownie podniosła głowę i spojrzała w zielone tęczówki chłopaka. Na jej bladą twarzyczkę wstąpił mały, ledwo widoczny rumieniec.

\- Bardzo ładnie rysujesz. - powiedział blondyn, wskazując ruchem ręki na pracę dziewczynki

\- Uczę się. - odpowiedziała - A ty umiesz rysować?

Dean wykrzywił usta w małym grymasie, po czym spojrzał żałośnie na pustą kartkę leżącą przed nim.

\- Nie za bardzo, to wujek Cas jest w tym domu utalentowanym skurczybykiem. - wypalił Dean, robiąc jeden z tych swoich firmowych uśmiechów zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział

\- Czym jest wujek? - zapytała Jackie

\- Skurczyszykiem? - odezwał się nagle Wilson, spoglądając na tę dwójkę z zainteresowaniem

Dean popatrzył na dzieci, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że Castiel najprawdopodobniej go zabije.

\- To nic złego. Po prostu chodziło mi o to, że wujek Cas jest baaardzo utalentowany. Tak! Właśnie o to mi chodziło!

\- Ale skurczy...

\- Dobra, dobra, dobra koniec tematu! - powiedział stanowczo chłopak, chociaż cała ta sytuacja strasznie go śmieszyła i żenowała jednocześnie

Wilson wzruszył ramionami, po czym wrócił do rysowania, za to Jackie zamyślona spoglądała na trzymany w prawej dłoni ołówek.

\- Chcę iść do pokoju. - powiedziała, nie patrząc na Deana

Blondyn pokiwał nieznacznie głową, po czym wstał, pomógł dziewczynce zejść z krzesła i upewnił się, że Wilson wciąż był zaabsorbowany swoją pracą. Winchester powędrował za Jackie aż do pokoju na piętrze. Dziewczynka weszła do pomieszczenia, odrzucając swój niedokończony rysunek obok łóżka, po czym wdrapała się na mebel i usiadła na nim w ciszy. Dean przyglądał się jej opierając o framugę drzwi, jednak po paru sekundach zdecydował się także wejść. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł tuż obok dziewczynki. W pokoju utrzymywała się cisza, zagłuszana jedynie przez stopy Jackie uderzające w ramę mebla. W pewnym momencie dziewczynka podniosła wzrok, jednak nie patrzyła na Deana, nie patrzyła na nic - jedynie ślepo gapiła się w pustkę.

\- Mama rozmawiała z tatą. - powiedziała nagle - Czasem dzwonił. Mama się denerwowała. Płakała. Mówiła, że tata jest skurczyszykiem.

Blondyn spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęła się bawić swoimi włosami.

\- Czy tata nas nie kocha? - zapytała

Dean przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Na pewno was kocha. Rodzice kochają swoje dzieci. Tylko czasem mama i tata nie mogą być razem. Ale mimo wszystko bardzo kochają swoje dzieci.

Jackie spojrzała w końcu na mężczyznę.

\- Chcesz mieć kiedyś dzieci?

\- Eee - zaczął niepewnie chłopak - nigdy nad tym nie myślałem. Jestem szczęśliwy z wujkiem Casem. On czasem jest jak takie wielkie dziecko. - zaśmiał się

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła czółko jakby nie do końca rozumiała o co mu chodzi, ale nie zadawała więcej pytań.

***

Następnego dnia Deana przywitały poranne promienie słońca, wpadające do sypialni przez do połowy zasłonięte żaluzje. A może nie były to poranne promienie? Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym otarł twarz dłońmi i spojrzał na zegarek, stojący na etażerce. Była prawie dwunasta w południe.

Nagle chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi.

Dlaczego pozwolił sobie na tak długi sen? Co robiły dzieci? Dlaczego go nie obudziły?

Poprzedni wieczór Dean spędził pokrótce na rozmowie z Jo, sms-owaniu (lub sextingu, jak to określił Novak) i usypianiu dzieci, które jak na złość późną porą dostały niesamowitej dawki energii. Dopiero około dwudziestej trzeciej udało mu się je nakłonić do snu, choć mimo to Wilson nadal miał swoje "ale".

Czyżby dzieci chciały mu wynagrodzić ciężką noc?

Chłopak podszedł do szafy, otworzył ją z impetem, wybrał pierwsze lepsze rzeczy, narzucił na siebie i wyszedł, kierując się do pokoju dziecięcego. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu był on pusty. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, tak że na jego czole pojawiły się soczyste zmarszczki, po czym szybkim krokiem zszedł na dół i udał się w stronę salonu, z którego wydobywały się wesołe dźwięki.

Jackie i Wilson siedzieli na kanapie i chichotali, oglądając jakąś kreskówkę w telewizji. Gdy Winchester wszedł do pomieszczenia, oboje odwrócili głowy i spojrzeli w jego stronę.

\- Dzień dobry. - powiedziały chórem dzieci

Dean ziewnął przeciągle, po czym podrapał się po brodzie (którą zresztą powinien się odpowiednio zająć w najbliższym czasie).

\- Dobry, dobry. Czemu mnie nie obudziliście? I skąd wiecie jak włączyć telewizor?

\- Wujek Cas mi pokazał! - odezwał się dumnie Wilson

\- Chcieliśmy żebyś spał, bo byłeś zmęczony wujek. - powiedziała Jackie, po czym wróciła do oglądania kreskówki

\- Jedliście w ogóle coś? Nie licząc tych batoników? - blondyn wskazał palcem na dwa opakowania po słodyczach, które leżały sobie swobodnie na stole

\- Nieeee. - powiedział Wilson - Jesteśmy za niscy, szafki są wysoko.

\- Zrobię wam jakieś kanapki, nie ruszajcie się stąd.

Blondyn powędrował do kuchni. Otworzył na oścież okno, przez co do pomieszczenia wpadło rześkie, podeszczowe powietrze. Chłopak postawił wodę na kawę, wyciągnął bułki z chlebaka, przeszukał zawartość lodówki i zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Po paru minutach usłyszał sygnał, który wskazywał na przyjście nowej wiadomości. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu, jednak chwilę mu zajęło zanim dostrzegł go obok stosu brudnych talerzy. Zabrał komórkę z blatu, odblokował ekran i otworzył wiadomość.

 

Od: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:06

Treść sms-a: Dzień dobry :D Co słychać u moich dzieciaczków? Tęsknicie?

 

Do: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:08

Treść sms-a: Hey Cas :3 Czy pisząc "moich dzieciaczków" masz na myśli też mnie? Jeżeli tak, to u nas okej, tylko zarwaliśmy nockę. Opowiem Ci jak wrócisz :D

 

Od: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:11

Treść sms-a: Tak, mam na myśli ciebie olbrzymie! Mam nadzieję, że nie rozpieprzyliście chałupy, bo jak tak, to się fochnę. A tak na marginesie - wrócę dzisiaj trochę wcześniej, bo jeden wykładowca zachorował na amen.

 

Do: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:15

Treść sms-a: Dom stoi. Na razie :D Dobrze, że wracasz, bo przydałbyś się. Nie tylko dzieciom, ale przede wszystkim mnie 

 

Od: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:19

Treść sms-a: Ty jak zwykle tylko o jednym xd Niewyżyty dzieciak, stary a głupi :D

 

Do: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:24

Treść sms-a: To ty jesteś mądralą w tym związku :d A tak na serio to naprawdę chcę żebyś już tu był.

 

Od: Seksowny skurczybyk

Godzina: 12:29

Treść sms-a: Wiem, wiem. Jeszcze trochę :) Spadam, mam wykład za dosłownie minutkę, więc pogadamy w domu jak coś. Ucałuj ode mnie dzieci. I siebie też możesz :D

 

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, odłożył telefon i powędrował do salonu by dać dzieciom przygotowane w międzyczasie kanapki. Następnie wrócił do kuchni, przysiadł na krześle i zaczął popijać swoją ostygniętą już kawę (przy okazji stwierdzając, że kawa, którą przyrządza Castiel jest dziesięć razy smaczniejsza).

No właśnie, Castiel. Dean wiele razy zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądało ich wspólne życie. Kto by pomyślał, że zamieszkają razem (i że w ogóle będą w stanie na co dzień ze sobą wytrzymać). Na pewno nie Winchester, ten, parę lat wstecz, który tłamsił w sobie wszystko, co wewnętrznie sprawiało mu ból. Odseparowany od ojca, przeklinający śmierć matki, starający się zapewnić Sammy'emu wszystko co najlepsze. Taki właśnie był. W tamtym momencie, trzymając w rękach zimny kubek, siedząc w SWOJEJ kuchni, w SWOIM domu, czekając na SWOJEGO chłopaka być może nadal w środku był tym samym zagubionym chłopakiem. Być może wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu było prawdą. Jednak sam nie potrafił do końca tego stwierdzić.

To co nowe wciąż go przerażało. Tego był pewien.

Co jeżeli nie zasłużył na to wszystko? Nie zasłużył na Castiela, na prawdziwy dom, na rodzinę, na miejsce, którego by się nie obawiał i na ludzi, do których wciąż chciałby wracać?

~'~

Około godziny szesnastej Dean wraz z dziećmi wrócili z krótkiego spaceru. Pogoda choć trochę się polepszyła, przynajmniej już nie padało. Całą trójką wybrali się do pobliskiego parku, by zaczerpnąć odrobinę świeżego, chłodnego powietrza. Później Wilson namówił (a raczej ubłagał) Deana, by kupili bułki i nakarmili gołębie. Winchester po paru długich minutach w końcu się zgodził, przez co dzieci wywalczyły jeszcze dodatkową godzinę w parku.

Po wejściu do domu cała trójka zdjęła kurtki, buty i pomaszerowała do kuchni. Dean postawił czajnik z wodą na gazie, wyciągnął z szafki trzy kubki, wrzucił do nich herbaciane torebki i po łyżeczce cukru. Gdy woda się zagotowała, zalał wszystkie trzy naczynia wrzątkiem. W pomieszczeniu rozprzestrzenił się przyjemny zapach mięty i malin. Chłopak postawił kubki na środku stołu, po czym usiadł na krześle obok dzieci, które od paru minut czekały na niego w ciszy.

\- Musimy poczekać aż herbata wystygnie, bo się oparzymy. - rzucił Winchester, spoglądając na naczynia z parującą cieczą

Dzieci pokiwały głową i zaczęły się wiercić na krzesłach.

\- Wujek, lubisz gotować, prawda? - zapytała nagle Jackie, spoglądając na Deana spod blond kosmyków, które niezdarnie opadły na jej twarz

\- Nawet bardzo. - powiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko

\- Kiedy wróci wujek Cas?

\- Wieczorem. Napisał, że będzie trochę wcześniej.

Wilson podniósł wzrok zaciekawiony.

\- Może zrobimy mu niespodziankę? Będzie fajnie! Ucieszy się, prawda?

\- To świetny pomysł! - stwierdził Dean - Pewnie będzie zmęczony...i głodny. No właśnie, głodny! Może coś mu upichcimy, co wy na to?

\- Tak! Tak! Tak! - wybuchnęły chórem dzieci

Więc tak jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Po wypiciu herbaty zabrali się ostro do pracy. Dean ocenił zawartość lodówki i złapał się za głowę, stwierdzając, że na pięciogwiazdkową kolację raczej się nie szykuje. Po ocenie produktów spożywczych zdecydował, że przygotują naleśniki. Tak więc Winchester przygotował wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy na blacie i podstawił dzieciom małe taborety obok kredensu, by mogły swobodnie pracować.

I wtedy zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło.

Dean sądził, że uda mu się zapanować nad dwójką małych dzieci, jednak było to o wiele trudniejsze niż myślał. Wilson dodawał do miski wszystko co tylko wpadło mu do rąk (w tym plastikowego żołnierzyka, którego później Dean musiał wyjmować jakieś pięć razy), a Jackie tak mocno mieszała składniki, że połowa ciasta wylądowała poza miską. Dziewczynka źle zrozumiała polecenie Deana, by "dodała jedną szklankę mąki" i gdy Winchester był zajęty wyjmowaniem patelni ta wyciągnęła z kredensu średniej wielkości miskę, wsypała do niej mąkę, którą następnie dokładnie przesypała do pojemnika z ciastem. Za to Wilsonowi udało się wrzucić do miski pół opakowania cynamonu, dwa plasterki żółtego sera, trochę pieprzu, garść cukru i wspomnianego wcześniej żołnierzyka (kolejne cztery razy).

Z taką załogą Winchester mógłby z pewnością pracować dla pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji.

Oczywiście po to, by na następny dzień zostać zwolnionym dyscyplinarnie.

Jednak to, co go zachwycało, to nastawienie dzieciaków. Każde z nich podczas pracy było szczęśliwe na swój własny sposób. To, że mogły trochę się ubrudzić, zmęczyć i wykazać kreatywnością (czasem aż za bardzo) wywoływało szeroki uśmiech na ich twarzyczkach. Dean już wtedy wiedział, że ten dzień zapamięta na naprawdę bardzo długo.

Pod koniec smażenia dwóch ostatnich naleśników z przedpokoju wydobył się dźwięk otwieranego zamka. Dzieci w błyskawicznym tempie oderwały się od pracy, po czym w podskokach wybiegły z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Deana samego, pilnującego, by cała chata nie poszła z dymem.

Po chwili do kuchni wszedł roześmiany Castiel wraz z dziećmi, które obłapywały go dosłownie z każdej strony. Prochowiec Novaka praktycznie wisiał na nim, bo Wilson cały czas wesoło za niego ciągnął. Dean zrzucił ostatnią partię naleśników na talerz, odłożył wszystko na blat, po czym praktycznie podbiegł do Casa, rzucając mu się na szyję. Brunet zaśmiał się głośno, otaczając chłopaka ramionami w pasie i przytulając się do niego jak mały niedźwiadek. Dzieci odsunęły się od tej dwójki na bezpieczną odległość i obserwowały ich uważnie z boku. Jednak jedyne o czym myślał w tej chwili Dean to on, jego chłopak, którego właśnie trzymał w ramionach i za cholerę nie zamierzał puścić. Cas odsunął się lekko od blondyna po to, by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, po czym delikatnie pocałował go w usta. Było to zaledwie muśnięcie warg, mało wyczuwalne, jednak tak ważne dla tej dwójki. Cała ich intymna aura jednak prysła, gdy dzieci zaczęły głośno protestować i buczeć. Chłopaki odsunęli się od siebie i wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, widząc zawstydzone miny dzieciaków.

\- Co, też chcecie buziaka? - zapytał roześmiany Castiel

Dzieci pokręciły stanowczo głowami, bucząc pod nosem "bleee, dorośli są dziwni itd.". Novak wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem i zwierzwił Deanowi włosy ręką.

\- Widzę, że zabawa była przednia.

Bo faktycznie, kuchnia wyglądała jakby odbyło się w niej jakieś dzikie bajlando. Wszędzie walała się rozrzucona mąka, blat był ubrudzony rozbitym jajkiem, cynamonem i olejem, a po podłodze walały się puste opakowania po produktach spożywczych. Ten widok nie był zbyt przyjemny, jednak Castiel był na to przygotowany. Dziękował jedynie Bogu za to, że dom jeszcze stał.

Tak więc jak przystało na (nie)poważną kolację w rodzinnym gronie trzeba było udekorować stół. Wilson zabrał się za rozkładanie naczyń (przy czym stłukł jeden talerz; Castiel śmiał się, że to na pewno na szczęście), a Jackie pomogła Deanowi przenieść ich wspaniałe naleśniki na środek stołu. Castiel zdjął swój prochowiec, zostając jedynie w czarnych spodniach i szarej koszulce z lekko spranym nadrukiem. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, całą czwórką usiedli do kolacji. I choć naleśniki mączno-cynamonowo-pieprzne z cukrem i czekoladowymi cukierkami nie były siódmym cudem świata dla podniebienia, to i tak każde z nich było szczęśliwe dzięki obecności pozostałych. Dla Deana właśnie ten krótki, ledwo zauważalny moment był definicją prawdziwego domu. Takiego, o którym marzył od początku.

***

Po skończonej kolacji całą czwórką udali się do salonu, gdzie obejrzeli wspólnie jakiś film animowany (Dean wciąż nie pamięta jak się nazywał). W połowie produkcji Castiel zasnął, oparty o ramię Winchestera. Po filmie chłopak wyłączył telewizor, kazał dzieciom umyć zęby i iść spać, a sam wziął śpiącego Novaka na ręce (co nie było takie łatwe, bo mimo wszystko był z niego kawał chłopa) i zaniósł go do sypialni. Chłopak wymruczał coś przez sen, przytulił się do poduszki i zasnął na dobre. Dean przykrył go kołdrą, ucałował w czoło i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Blondyn zszedł na dół, ogarnął spojrzeniem pogrążoną w bałaganie kuchnię i stwierdził, że zajmie się nią później. Wziął kurtkę z garderoby, nałożył na ramiona i wyszedł z domu. Od razu ogarnęło go zimne, nocne powietrze. Właśnie tego potrzebował.

Winchester usiadł na schodach prowadzących na ganek i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Większość mieszkańców Lawrence pewnie już dawno spała, a nieliczni spędzali czas przed telewizorem lub zdecydowali się zrobić sobie nocny spacer. Październikowe wieczory kojarzyły się z melancholią, zanikaniem, rozmyślaniem nad tym co chcemy zmienić i nad tym, czego nie mogliśmy, mimo naszych usilnych starań. Jednak Deana wciąż nie opuszczał dobry humor i prawdziwa, domowa atmosfera.

Po paru minutach blondyn usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Odwrócił się w stronę hałasu i ujrzał Jackie, ubraną w swoją zieloną piżamkę i kurtkę. Lewą dłoń chowała za plecami.

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? Powinnaś być już dawno w łóżku. Jeszcze złapiesz katar! - powiedział zaskoczony Dean

Dziewczynka zrobiła parę kroków w jego stronę.

\- Chciałam tylko Ci coś dać wujek.

Blondynka wyciągnęła w jego stronę chowaną wcześniej dłoń, po czym położyła na jego kolanach rysunek. Dean rozpoznał, że jest to ta sama praca, którą dziewczynka zajmowała się przez większość poprzedniego dnia.

\- To - wskazała na dużego, rudego konia ze skrzydłami - jesteś ty.

\- Ale mam bujną grzywę. - zaśmiał się chłopak

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Te dwa - wskazała palcem na zielonego i fioletowego konia - to ja i Wilson.

\- A ten brązowy?

\- To wujek Cas.

Dean zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Dlaczego jestem największy?

\- Bo się nami opiekujesz. Mną, Wilsonem, wujkiem też. Jesteś naszym aniołem.

Winchester spojrzał kolejny raz na rysunek, po czym podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Jackie. Uniósł lewe ramię i przyciągnął dziewczynkę do siebie, zamykając ją w uścisku.

\- Dziękuję. - wyszeptał - To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Dziewczynka wyplątała się z objęć Deana i uśmiechnęła do niego szeroko. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Mogę zadać Ci jeszcze jedno pytanie? - blondyn zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi

\- Jasne wujek. - Jackie odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę

\- Dlaczego wujek Cas trzyma w kopytku ołówek?

\- Bo jest skurczyszykiem. - powiedziała dziewczynka, po czym weszła do domu, zostawiając Deana z zadziwionym wyrazem twarzy

Chłopak jeszcze raz spojrzał na pracę trzymaną w rękach, pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i mimowolnie zaczął płakać.


	10. Shades of love

Poniedziałek przywitał mieszkańców Lawrence pochmurną, aczkolwiek wolną od deszczu aurą. Poprawa pogody zwiastowała napływ spacerujących po okolicy par, rodzin oblegających tamtejsze place zabaw oraz pojedynczych osób pragnących nacieszyć się resztką odchodzącego w zapomnienie przyjemnego lata. 

Dean należał w tamtej chwili do grupy osób, która bezdeszczową pogodę wykorzystać chciała na drobne zakupy bez wymogu jazdy samochodem. Blondyn kierował się właśnie w stronę jednego z niewielu supermarketów w mieście. Piętnastominutowy marsz gwarantował mu chwilę samotności i możliwość oczyszczenia umysłu ze zbędnych myśli.

Wczesnym rankiem do Winchestera zadzwonił Bobby, który zaproponował mu wzięcie dnia wolnego. Blondyna zdziwiła taka uprzejmość ze strony Singera, chociaż z drugiej strony podejrzewał, że najprawdopodobniej maczał w tym palce Castiel. Dean znał go na tyle dobrze, że mógł się od razu domyślić, iż jednodniowy urlop był jego pomysłem. Najpewniej zaplanowanym już jakiś czas wcześniej.

Blondyn dotarł w końcu do sklepu. Wszedł do środka, zabrał jeden z wielu koszyków na produkty i bez zastanowienia zaczął zapełniać go różnymi rzeczami. Cas nie mówił mu dokładnie co miał kupić, chociaż to bardzo ułatwiłoby Deanowi robotę, gdyż najczęściej jeździli do marketu razem i zadanie Winchestera ograniczało się do pchania sklepowego wózka i późniejszego upychania siatek w bagażniku Impali.

Przy przedziale z nabiałem chłopak zauważył płomiennorudą czuprynę buszującą wśród jogurtów. Blondyn uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i podszedł bliżej.

\- Cześć mała. – odezwał się

Rudowłosa odwróciła się gwałtownie na dźwięk jego głosu, po czym odgarnęła z twarzy kilka kosmyków i westchnęła.

\- Hej Dean. – powiedziała roztargniona Charlie – Wybacz, ale szukam jogurtu bez kawałków owoców wciśniętych niewiadomo po co, ale cholerni producenci chyba nie wiedzą, że nie wszyscy na tej planecie cieszą się na widok ogromnej, gorzkiej truskawki w nabiale.

Blondyn zaśmiał się przez powagę, z jaką opowiadała o swoim problemie.

\- Coś czuję, że za niedługo złożysz oficjalną skargę wraz z poleceniem pisemnych przeprosin.

Charlie wywróciła oczami i wzięła się pod boki.

\- Bardzo śmieszne panie Winchester. Ładnie to tak naśmiewać się ze słabszych koleżanek? – dziewczyna odwróciła się, wrzuciła do koszyka pierwszy lepszy jogurt z owocami i wzruszyła ramionami – Trudno, pokrzyczę sobie na nich następnym razem. W ogóle zmieniając temat, ostatnio spotkałam Castiela wraz z dwójką milutkich dzieciaków. Powiedziałabym, że są wasze, ale były tak słodkie i urocze, że nie mogłyby mieć twoich genów.

Dean już miał odpowiedzieć coś z przekąsem, ale usłyszał jak za ich plecami ktoś zaczął klaskać.

\- Wspaniała spostrzegawczość, ale dodałbym jeszcze, że nasz kochany Dean raczej ojcem zostać nie może z powodu dość oczywistego, w końcu od lat bawi się w szczęśliwą rodzinkę z moim kuzynem.

Oboje automatycznie odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Gabriel stał z rękami w kieszeniach kurtki i swoim typowym cwanym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza dupku? Twoi idiotyczni koledzy w końcu zmądrzeli, czy po którejś narkotycznej imprezie z rzędu zeszli na amen? – odezwał się ostro Dean

Gabriel wywrócił oczami.

\- Ja nigdy się w to nie mieszałem, doskonale o tym wiesz. Po prostu towarzystwo ćpunów bez roboty przestało mi imponować. Wróciłem do korzeni, przywitać się z rodzinką.

Charlie podeszła bliżej Gabriela i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Wciąż cuchnie od ciebie fałszywością na kilometr.

Uśmiech Novaka pogłębił się na tę uwagę.

\- Kochana Charlie, zawsze wie co powiedzieć i jak się zachować w towarzystwie. – rzucił ironicznie – Nadal chowasz się w swoim małym pokoiku na poddaszu i wzdychasz do pięknych kobiet, które cokolwiek w życiu osiągnęły?

Dean poderwał się z miejsca z zamiarem obicia Gabrielowi jego wiecznie uśmiechniętej twarzy, jednak rudowłosa pociągnęła go za rękaw kurtki i zatrzymała w miejscu.

\- Nie trać na niego czasu, nie warto. – powiedziała wciąż dokładnie studiując Novaka wzrokiem

\- Nie miejcie mi tego za złe, ale będę się zbierał, mam dzisiaj rozmowę o pracę i rozumiecie, muszę popracować nad urokiem osobistym. Uprzedzając twoje groźby Dean, nie zamierzam opuścić miasta ani teraz, ani w najbliższej przyszłości. I nie będę rezygnował z rodziny przez kilka błędów z przeszłości. A obicie mi mordy nic nie zmieni. – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami, po czym skierował się do wyjścia, lecz w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się – Pozdrów ode mnie Castiela. – powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami sklepu

***

Niedługo potem Dean wrócił do domu. Spotkanie z Gabrielem kompletnie zepsuło jego dobry nastrój, lecz mimo to chłopak postanowił nie powiadamiać o niczym Castiela. Wiedział jak wspomnienia na niego działały. Miał także świadomość, że do tamtego dnia zżerało go poczucie winy. Niekończące się wyrzuty sumienia.

Blondyn wszedł do domu, zamknął za sobą drzwi i położył torby z zakupami na ziemi, po czym powędrował od razu do salonu, z którego dochodziły ciche odgłosy rozmowy. Zobaczył dzieciaki zawzięcie dyskutujące na jakiś temat oraz Castiela, który okrywał meble folią zabezpieczającą. Gdy Novak go dostrzegł, Dean pytająco uniósł brew.

\- Robimy mały remont. – powiedział Castiel, po czym wrócił do pracy

Dean podrapał się po dwudniowym zaroście.

\- Nie ma mnie przez godzinkę, a ty już obracasz dom do góry nogami?

\- Wujek nam pokazywał swoje rysunki. – odezwała się nagle Jackie – I powiedział, że my też tak możemy malować.

Dziewczynka pomachała w stronę Deana, by ten podszedł do niej, po czym wskazała mu palcem na stare portfolio Castiela, leżące między nią a Wilsonem.

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Macie zamiar TO namalować na ścianie? – zapytał, wskazując głową na kartkę papieru zapełnioną barwnymi kształtami, których chłopak nawet nie potrafił określić

Nie żeby Winchester wyśmiewał dzieła Castiela. Wręcz przeciwnie, w czasach, gdy chłopak jeszcze malował blondyn bardzo podziwiał jego wyobraźnię i umiejętności. Po prostu on sam nie czuł specjalnego pociągu do sztuki i nie zawsze ją rozumiał. Czasami Novak opowiadał mu o niezwykłych rzeczach, których on najzwyczajniej w świecie nie dostrzegał.

\- Niee, po prostu dzieciom spodobały się moje bohomazy. – odezwał się Cas, śmiejąc przy tym pod nosem – Ale poczułem, że coś w tym salonie warto zmienić. Meble dopiero co wymienialiśmy, więc je zostawię w spokoju. Ale kolor ścian? Je zawsze można odnowić! Jednak z drugiej strony uznałem, że nie warto zabierać się za każdą z osobna, dlatego pomalujemy tylko jedną. O, tą! – wskazał dłonią na ścianę, znajdującą się po prawej stronie kanapy

Dean wyglądał na sceptycznie nastawionego.

\- Nie bój się, nie zrobię nic głupiego. – Cas podszedł do chłopaka i spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem

\- No dobra – blondyn wywrócił oczami – powiedzmy, że ci ufam.

Dzieci entuzjastycznie podniosły się z klęczek i wybiegły z pokoju, mówiąc po drodze, że muszą się przygotować. Novak wyszczerzył się i cmoknął Winchestera w policzek, po czym podszedł do kanapy, zatarł dłonie i zwrócił się w stronę Deana.

\- W takim razie pomóż mi wynieść stąd to cholerstwo.

***

Po wyniesieniu części mebli i zabezpieczeniu reszty z nich chłopaki podzielili się obowiązkami. Dean miał przygotować szybki obiad dla całej czwórki, a Castiel zajął się zniesieniem ze strychu wszystkich rzeczy potrzebnych do malowania. Winchester nie miał nawet pojęcia kiedy brunetowi udało się kupić farby. Być może Novak wiedział, że lepiej byłoby postawić blondyna przed faktem dokonanym niż przez kilka dni z rzędu namawiać go na jakiekolwiek zmiany. 

Po skończonym posiłku cała czwórka udała się do salonu, by móc rozpocząć swoją pracę. Było wczesne popołudnie, a niebo za oknem wydawało się zwiastować nadchodzącą jesienną burzę.

Castiel rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie i stwierdził, że wszystko zostało odpowiednio przygotowane. Nic poza jedną jedyną ścianą nie miało prawa się ubrudzić. Chłopak podał Deanowi i dzieciom foliowe płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, po czym sam ubrał swój. Następnie podał im także czepki i rękawiczki, które były nieco za duże dla dzieci, dlatego przewiązał je im gumkami w nadgarstkach. Chłopak przyjrzał się każdemu z osobna i uśmiechnął zadowolony.

\- Wiesz Cas, tak się tylko zastanawiam, dlaczego ubrałeś nas jak psychofanów recyklingu? – odezwał się Dean

Dzieci spojrzały na siebie z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie chcę, żebyście się pobrudzili. – powiedział Castiel, podchodząc do puszek z farbą i otwierając je jedna po drugiej – Farby nie są toksyczne, ale wiem z doświadczenia jak ciężko jest się ich pozbyć ze skóry i ubrań.

Dean także podszedł do kilku kolorowych puszek porozstawianych pod pustą, pożółkłą ścianą i ściągnął brwi w akcie niezrozumienia.

\- No dobra, w takim razie gdzie schowałeś wszystkie pędzle? 

Castiel podniósł na niego wzrok, wyszczerzył się i wziął do rąk małą puszkę z jasnozielonym pigmentem.

\- Dzisiaj to my będziemy pędzlami.

Chłopak zamachnął się i jednym płynnym ruchem wylał zawartość pojemnika na ścianę przed nimi. Zielona farba rozprysnęła się na równej powierzchni, tworząc na niej ogromną plamę o bliżej nieokreślonym kształcie. Zanim Dean zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć lub nawet niemrawo wyrazić swój sprzeciw, poczuł, że coś popchnęło go w sam środek tego chaosu. Blondyn zderzył się plecami z zimną, mokrą i ociekającą ścianą, i poczuł, jak po jego ciele przeszły niespodziewane ciarki. Jedyne co w tamtej chwili widział, to wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha twarz Castiela i zaskoczenie na twarzach dzieci w chwili, gdy Dean oderwał się od powierzchni, złapał w dłonie pierwszą lepszą puszkę i wylał jej zawartość wprost na Novaka, po czym odrzucił pojemnik gdzieś w kąt pomieszczenia i także przyparł chłopaka do ściany. Cas wydał z siebie pomruk oszołomienia, gdy po jego twarzy popłynęła stróżka farby. W jednej chwili zieleń połączyła się z niewyobrażalnie pięknym błękitem w dzikim tańcu barw. W tamtej chwili do jednej z puszek podbiegł Wilson i zamoczył obie dłonie w gęstej cieczy, po czym zaczął smarować bliżej nieokreślone kształty. Oczy chłopca wyrażały czysty zachwyt. Po chwili do brata dołączyła także Jackie, plamiąca lewą część ściany żółtą niczym słońce na jej własnych pracach farbą.

Castiel wpatrywał się w Deana z dziką żądzą w oczach. Czuł niewyobrażalny przypływ adrenaliny w swoich żyłach. Blondyn odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i przygryzł lekko wargę. Po chwili poczuł, że zimna maź pokryła część jego pleców i ud. Odwrócił się i napotkał uśmiechniętą twarzyczkę Jackie. Dziewczynka stała obok, ściskając w rączkach puszkę z czerwoną farbą. Dean zauważył kilka ledwo widocznych, ciemnopomarańczowych kropel na jej czole.

Castiel wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk, po czym wziął małą Jackie na barana, by ta mogła pomalować także wyższe partie ściany. W tym samym czasie Wilson zajął się starannym wymieszaniem dwóch odcieni niebieskiego, by chwilę później i tak ochlapać wszystkim niewielki kawałek powierzchni na wysokości swoich ramion.

Zabawa trwała ponad godzinę. Cała czwórka nie zaprzestała pracy do momentu, w którym nie osiągnęła oczekiwanego efektu. Dzieci odpuściły jako pierwsze, zmęczone, ale szczęśliwe. Dean i Cas nanosili wspólnie ostatnie poprawki, podczas gdy dzieci oznajmiły, że zamierzają odpocząć na górze. Winchester pomógł młodocianym pozbyć się ich roboczego odzienia, po czym dopilnował by znaleźli się bezpiecznie w swoim pokoju.

Po powrocie do salonu chłopak podszedł do zapatrzonego w ich wspólne dzieło Castiela, zdjął mu foliowy czepek i ucałował w tył głowy. Novak odwrócił się w stronę Deana i uśmiechnął ciepło.

\- Zobacz co razem stworzyliśmy. – powiedział z drżącym od zachwytu głosem – Nie próbowaliśmy kreować sztuki, tylko po prostu nią byliśmy.

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech ukochanego, po czym objął go rękami w pasie.

\- Musisz częściej namawiać Bobby’ego żeby dał mi wolne. – zaśmiał się cicho

Castiel zerknął na niego ukradkiem i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wiesz…miałem pewien plan ułożony już od kilku dni. – cisza - Chciałem, abyś przekonał się do dzieci. Wspólna praca działa cuda. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, bo nie lubisz przyzwyczajać się do czegoś, co możesz w łatwy sposób stracić. – Dean zadrżał na dźwięk jego słów – Nie mówisz o tym głośno, ale tak właśnie funkcjonujesz. Wiem, że nie chcesz się angażować, bo niewiadomo kiedy Jo tak naprawdę wróci. Boisz się pokochać te dzieciaki, bo wiesz jak trudno będzie ci się z nimi rozstać.

\- Cas, ja…

Novak odwrócił się w stronę Deana i spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego dotychczasowa euforia nagle wyparowała, a na twarzy zagościł smutny uśmiech.

\- Dean, wiem jak bardzo marzysz o własnych dzieciach. I proszę, nie zaprzeczaj, bo znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek. – cisza – Po prostu…chciałbym ci zapewnić życie jakiego zawsze pragnąłeś, ale dobija mnie fakt, że nigdy tak naprawdę z oczywistych przyczyn nie dam ci tego, czego najbardziej chcesz.

Na twarzy Winchestera widniało czyste zaskoczenie. 

\- Cas…gdybym kiedykolwiek narzekał na swój los byłbym najgłupszym idiotom na tej planecie. – powiedział, po czym położył dłoń na policzku Novaka – Jestem szczęściarzem, bo mam ciebie. Z dziećmi, czy bez – to nie ma znaczenia. Od lat musieliśmy rezygnować z wielu rzeczy, byśmy mogli wspólnie przetrwać, ale jak dla mnie i mam nadzieję, także ciebie, było cholernie warto.

Castiel zawstydzony opuścił wzrok, lecz mimowolnie wtulił twarz w kojący dotyk dłoni Deana. Wiedział, że chłopak miał rację. Miał świadomość, że Winchester nigdy nie chciałby, aby brunet czuł się winny. Na niektóre rzeczy oboje nie mieli wpływu. Czas uciekał coraz gwałtowniej, a zdarzało się, że nawet zbyt szybko, by dało się go w jakikolwiek sposób zatrzymać.

***

Późnym wieczorem, upewniwszy się, że dzieci były już czyste, najedzone i na tyle zmęczone by pójść wcześniej spać, Dean zszedł po cichu po drewnianych schodach i przystanął na chwilę w przedpokoju. Ogarnął spojrzeniem kuchnię, którą wcześniej porządnie wyczyścił, po czym wyszedł z domu i wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci starannie zapakowane w plastikowy worek folie użyte podczas wcześniejszego malowania. Po powrocie do domu zamknął drzwi na klucz i podszedł do drewnianej komody, schylił się i z najniższej szuflady wyciągnął kartkę papieru oraz młotek i małe opakowanie gwoździ. Z tak skomponowanym zestawem skierował się w stronę salonu. Farba na ich wspólnym dziele zaczęła zastygać, a jej zapach powoli ulatniał się z pomieszczenia. Blondyn podszedł do ściany, po czym przyłożył kartkę papieru jak najbliżej środka i przybił ją gwoździami do nierównej powierzchni. Gdyby ktoś widział go w tamtej chwili pewnie stwierdziłby, że było to zupełnie bezsensowne, jednak Dean o to nie dbał.

Po kilku sekundach kartka zawisła pośród gromady barwnych plam i dziwacznie wyglądających smug. Winchester cofnął się o kilka kroków w tył i uważnie przyjrzał całości. Ściana wyglądała jak wyrwana z niezwykle nierealnej rzeczywistości; była tak różna od reszty pomieszczenia. Całe owe dzieło upiększał przyczepiony na środku rysunek – ten, który Dean dzień wcześniej otrzymał od Jackie; ten, który wzbudził w nim tak wiele silnych, sprzecznych emocji. Dean czuł, że właśnie tam było jego miejsce - pośród niezwykłego chaosu, który sami stworzyli. Ta praca ich połączyła, sprawiła, że przez krótki moment byli jednym umysłem i jednym ciałem. Tak samo myśleli. To samo czynili.

Winchester usiadł na wyłożonej gazetami podłodze i przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłońmi. Wiedział, że Castiel lada moment będzie go szukać. Wiedział, że lada moment wstanie, pójdzie na górę, ostatni raz sprawdzi czy dzieci śpią, po cichu dostanie się do sypialni, którą dzieli z osobą kochającą go nad życie, położy się u jej boku w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku.

_Co ma się stać, to się stanie. I po prostu będzie w porządku._


End file.
